Christmas WishList
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas and he blurts out 'Sailor Moon! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction? UM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Yes-another Fanfic! And a Christmas one at that. :Grin: I know Christmas is past, but I just couldn't resist. A thought just popped into my head and I had to write it down. What if Mamoru was asked what he wanted for Christmas and he blurted out that he wanted Sailor Moon? What sort of chaos would that cause? And yeah, it's another 'Mamoru gets a clue' Fanfic. Hehehe. It's another oldie, but it was completed in 2003, so I'm posting it up here. The Sequel '**Gift-Wrapped**' is coming out soon, so you'll need to read this one in order to understand that one.

Oh and yes, I'm the Author that wrote '**Spin The Bottle**' and a couple of other well-known Fanfics. I also write under the pen name Alyndrya at various places on the net. My current Fanfic count is at 131.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

It was two days till Christmas and Usagi and the girls were gathered at a table in the arcade, having their usual after-School snacks.

Mamoru was at the counter, looking his usual annoying self and studying some books.

Motoki was leaning against the counter nearby and the arcade was full of laughing happy people.

_Just_ the sort of mood that Usagi adored. Christmas was a wonderful time to share with those you loved. She threw a quick look over her shoulder at the busy dark-haired medical student. Except _him_, of course. Mamoru didn't seem to like Christmas at _all_.

In fact, when she'd called out a 'Merry Christmas' to Motoki a half hour before, Mamoru had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bah humbug'.

She giggled and picked up a french fry, studying it in amusement before popping it into her mouth.

"-and that's the List." Makoto finished, looking down at the pad in front of her on the table-top.

The girls had been compiling a List of goodies for their mini-Christmas party that they were having on Christmas Eve. That way, she'd have all Christmas day with her family. "You put Snickers?" she asked.

"Yup. And Mars bars, peppermint chocolate bars, choc bullets, choc peanuts-" Makoto read from the List, grinning mischievously.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. We're done," Rei cut in, throwing a glare at the blonde. "I think we have the entire store already."

"Don't be a party-pooper, Rei." Usagi told her, smirking. Her blue eyes glinted innocently as Rei's glare increased in volume.

"I _know_ you, Usagi! You're going to come up with something at the last minute." The Priestess-in-training retorted.

"Twinkies?" Ami said suddenly, sipping on her straw and looking thoughtful.

"Ami!" Rei and Makoto howled in outrage. "Not you too."

Usagi and Ami giggled.

Something popped into Usagi's head and she looked around the table gleefully. "Hey guys, if you could have _anything_ in the world for Christmas, what would it be?" she asked eagerly.

"You first," Rei said dryly, knowing the blonde was _dying_ to tell them what she wanted.

"Well, I'd love to be a fairytale Princess and get married to a handsome Prince." Usagi said dreamily, eyes far away.

"That's two," Ami noted absently leaning her elbows into the table.

"Okay, fine!" Usagi sniffed. She looked around carefully, then leaned in close to the girls, who also leaned in to hear her. "Okay, well what I _really_ want is, Tuxedo Kamen."

Makoto and Rei cracked up and Ami blushed.

Usagi glared at them all, affronted. She'd been serious! "Think about it guys. He's a gorgeous guy who's always there when I need him. He's so kind to me and okay, he's mysterious, but what more could a girl want than someone who cares for her?" she reasoned.

The three girls stared at her.

"That actually made sense," Ami said, dazed. Her eyes sharpened on Usagi's face. "Are you feeling ill?" she demanded.

"Yeah, are you?" Rei said suspiciously.

Makoto leant further over in her seat next to Usagi and peered into the blonde's chocolate shake. "Did Motoki spike this or something?"

"_Guys_!" Usagi wailed loudly.

"Keep it down, Odango!" Mamoru shouted over his shoulder, nose still buried in his books.

"Shut up, jerk!" she shouted back, glaring over her shoulder.

She turned back to the girls and glared at them. "Besides, Tuxedo Kamen is a _real_ guy. Why wish for something that you probably won't get, when there's someone there that you might actually have a chance with, one day?"

"True," Ami approved, picking up her burger and taking a bite. "Mut moo mave poo bwe-" she muttered around her mouthful.

Usagi, Makoto and Rei stared at her.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I didn't catch that."

Ami swallowed and cleared her throat, then started again. "I _said_; but you have to be careful what you wish for. Tuxedo Kamen has no idea who you are. You could never tell him your real identity. What sort of a relationship would that be?" she whispered across the table to them.

"Luna said we wouldn't have to hide our identities forever," Usagi told her smugly. "As soon as we find this Princess, maybe..."

"No, we'll have to hide ourselves even more then," Makoto said knowledgeably. "We're her Guards."

"Damn." The blonde said, downcast. "Well...maybe some day." she went on wistfully.

"There, there," Makoto patted her shoulder.

"Okay, so on to me. I want to be a famous idol!" Rei said dreamily, eyes starry.

"Like I didn't see that one coming," Makoto said dryly. "Me, I want my own restaurant some day."

"_Also_ predictable," Rei retorted, glaring down at her plate of fry's. "Don't make light of my dreams."

"Sorry, you're right," Makoto apologized, hands up placatingly. "And Ami...wants to be a Doctor, right?"

"Right," Ami confirmed, burger heading for her mouth again.

"But they're our dreams. What about wishes?" Usagi said, pondering it.

"Same thing." Makoto said, nodding. She reached up and toyed with her ponytail.

"Except _we'll_ all get our wishes some day with hard work, whereas Usagi won't" Rei taunted, sticking out her tongue at her best friend.

"Will too!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out too.

"Will _not_!" Rei returned easily.

"Not now guys," Ami said, looking around at the busy arcade. It was packed. In fact, it was probably a bad idea to talk about any Senshi business, as they had planned. The Temple would be safer.

"Fine." Usagi glared at Rei and stuck her tongue out one more time before getting to her feet and flouncing over to where Motoki was sitting next to Mamoru. "Hey Motoki, what would you like for Christmas if you could have anything?" she asked him, practically talking into his ear.

Motoki blinked at her, then smiled. "I think I already have it. I always wanted to open a place where there was food and games for teens and kids."

The blonde blinked at him, then smile. "Well, that's one of five who got their wishes."

"What did you wish for?" Motoki asked mischievously, grinning when the blonde blushed.

"Oh, nothing much," she mumbled, looking around for a distraction. She couldn't say she'd wished for a super hero! She'd never hear the end of it from Mamoru-baka.

Mamoru! She turned her blue eyes to him. What would he wish for? She was really curious. "Hey, Mamoru?"

"Go away. I'm busy, Odango," Mamoru murmured distractedly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Just one question and I'm gone, jerk." she retorted good-naturedly.

"Fine, fine. Shoot." he said in annoyance, trying to tune her out. All she'd done since she'd entered the arcade was waffle off at the mouth-and now she was bothering _him_.

"I _wish,_" Usagi muttered under her breath, picturing herself with a shot-gun. Nah, Too messy. Okay, now for the question. What would he answer?

"If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked him teasingly, blue eyes curious. What could a good-looking, rich guy like Mamoru want, if he could have anything.

She scowled at her own thoughts. Mamoru was _not_ good-looking damn it!

If Mamoru had been paying more attention to the group of giggling, cheerful girls, if he hadn't been so busy buried in study and if he really even cared what Usagi said, he wouldn't have blurted it out. Someone up there just _hated_ him!

"Sailor Moon," he said absently.

To his misfortune, a slight lull had come over the arcade and his words came through crystal clear to anyone standing near.

Murmuring broke out all over the arcade as person told person what Mamoru had said and soon, _Everyone_ was staring at him, with expressions ranging from glee to shock. They all knew the handsome, silent guy who always fought with Usagi. And to hear something like _that_ from him was...stunning.

There was a dead silence from everyone.

"_Excuse me_!" Usagi blurted in shock, gawking at the dark-haired man. Her! He wanted _her_ for christmas!

Motoki continued to gape, stunned. Had Mamoru just said what he thought he had said? And if he _had_...that meant that Mamoru had a crush on Sailor Moon? Woah!

"What?" Mamoru said in annoyance, head rising from his book to stare at the blonde. What had he said to make her look like that? And why was her group _and_ Motoki _and_ the whole damn arcade gaping at him in a completely flabeghasted way?

"What? _What_?" he said again when neither answered him. And then, to his astonishment, Usagi's gaping mouth snapped shut and she gave him the most evil look he'd ever seen. Okay, now he was nervous!

"I just asked you what you wanted for Christmas more than _anything_ in the world," The blonde said, blue eyes glinting at him with mischief and mirth. Well, well! Mamoru wanted a super hero for Christmas. Boy, was he never going to live that down!

"And? Did I say anything?" Mamoru demanded, shifting in his seat. He glanced around again to see everyone _grinning_ at him.

Oh hell! What had he said?

He tried to recall, but came up with a complete blank. Lets see, he had a Ferrari, a big bachelor's pad, all the best electrical gear a guy could want. Had he said...a family?

He paled and met Usagi's gleeful look head-on. Would the blonde be so malicious as to take delight in his absence of family? No. No, she wouldn't...so that just left...

His deep blue eyes widened in complete horror as it suddenly hit him what he had probably said.

"_Sailor_ _Moon_. You wished for Sailor Moon for Christmas!" Rei chortled, unable to keep silent for any longer.

Motoki snickered and gave Mamoru a teasing grin. "How very adventurous of you, Mamoru. Asking for the girl every guy in Tokyo would love to get his hands on. I had no idea!"

As the others teased Mamoru, a thought occurred to Usagi. What a weird coincidence that both enemies had wished for super hero's? She wished for Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru had wished for Sailor Moon. "Weird," she muttered.

"The likely-hood of getting the Leader of the Sailor Senshi to come to you gift-wrapped is-" Ami glanced at Usagi's face, which was still filled with unholy delight. "Six billion to one." she finished calmly, a slight smile on her face.

Mamoru was stunned. Completely _poleaxed_! He sat there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and horrified.

"I asked that?" he managed through his dry mouth. Of all the things he could have said, he said _that_! Was he crazy?

Now the whole arcade knew of his obsession with the super-heroine. And worse-Odango Atama knew it! He was absolutely never going to live this down.

Mamoru groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm an idiot!" he muttered over and over.

Usagi leant closer to the dark-haired man to hear what he was saying and her grin widened. "Yes, you are." she whispered into his ear, making him jump. She smirked at his stunned expression. For the moment, forgetting that _she_ was Sailor Moon and that Mamoru had asked for her for Christmas.

"I am _so_ loving this!" she taunted, staring directly into his eyes from centimeters away.

"Kill me now." Mamoru groaned. "If there's any justice in the world, a random bolt of lightening will shoot down from the sky and strike me dead!"

"I can arrange that," Usagi said promptly, throwing an open look at Makoto.

Makoto grinned back, then caught Rei's angry expression and shrugged.

"Damn." The blonde girl sighed, disappointed. What good was being the Senshi of lightening if you couldn't smite a jerk with it?

"Hey, buddy?" Motoki walked over to Mamoru and leant in conspiritally. "Just what were you planning on _doing _with the heroine of all Tokyo when you got her in your clutches?" he said slyly.

Mamoru shot him a dirty look.

"Pervert!" Usagi shrieked, suddenly remembering that she was the girl they were all talking about. Mamoru had wished for _her_! And he wanted to do hentai things with her? She flushed brightly, averting her eyes from Mamoru.

"Shut up!" Mamoru roared at her, loosing his temper. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that the whole place knew his secret wish, but to have Motoki and Usagi act like he was some dirty guy out to paw a young girl!

"That's disgusting," he added with a growl, un-amused.

"So what _did_ you intend to do with her?" Rei asked with interest, throwing Usagi a sly look to match Motoki's.

"Yeah! Give." Makoto said eagerly, green eyes on Mamoru's face.

"I'd _like_ the earth to swallow me up! Or a fireball to consume me. Or-be turned into a pillar of ice so that I'd never have to be this embarrassed in my life again!" Mamoru bellowed at them all, infuriated.

Was there no end to this torture? Two little words and his 'Mr. Cool' image had gone out the window to be replaced with 'Mr. pervert'!

"I can arrange that!" Usagi exclaimed. "And that...and that too." she added thoughtfully, looking at Makoto, Rei and Ami in turn.

The three Senshi glared back at her and shook their heads frantically. Could Usagi be more _obvious_!

"Huh?" Mamoru said intelligently, then his blue eyes narrowed on Usagi when he realized what he'd said and _she'd_ said. He'd said it, thinking of the Senshi...what about her?

"How exactly are you going to arrange my demise, Odango?" he mocked her, resting his elbow on the counter and then putting his chin in his hand and regarding her in a thoroughly insulting way. _He_ knew the Senshi. And no matter _how_ much she wanted him to take a flying leap off a cliff to get rid of her nemesis, she couldn't do any of those things!

"I know the Senshi." Usagi said loftily, tossing her head.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Two will be out next week, when I'll post another three Chapters at least. :) Watch out for the next Chapter of '**My Daughter, The Senshi**' as well.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I decided to post Chapter Two before someone strangled me for doing cliff-hangers. As you'll soon learn, I've been aptly name 'The Queen Of Cliff-hangers' and am notorious for them. LOL. I hope that you enjoy this Fanfic even though it's out of Season. Another two Chapters will come out over the next few days.

**_Thank you: _**To **Aserene** who pointed out that my Title inside the Fanfic said '**My Daughter, The Senshi**'. I used that Fanfic page as a template and have now changed the name to '**Christmas Wish-List**'. LOL.

**_Grammar and spelling: _**To those who have mentions these factors in my Fanfics, please remember that I'm Australian and do not spell a lot of words the same way as the US. 'S' and 'Z' are the most important spelling differences, but there are also some 'U' and 'E' and other letters that aren't even added in with some words.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Ami, Rei and Makoto gave strangled gasps, eyeing the blonde like she was a lunatic. What the hell was Usagi _doing_! 

An eyebrow rose coolly as Mamoru met Usagi's blue eyes and he gave an unpleasant smile. "Sure you do." he said with studied disinterest.

"You know them, Usagi?" Motoki said with astonishment, wiping his hands down the front of his apron.

"I sure do! In fact-" she paused dramatically. "I know Sailor Moon _personally._"

"Usaaaaaagi!" Rei growled in fury, jumping up from her chair.

She was ready to throttle the blonde, but then she paused and looked around at all the people watching their little conversation. Damn! She was going to _kill_ Usagi! But she couldn't have witnesses.

Her hands clenched and un-clenched at her sides as she stood there, eyes burning holes into the blonde.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" The blonde protested, backing away slightly from the angry girl.

"Okay! That's it, no Christmas present for you," Makoto announced, crossing her arms and glaring at Usagi.

"What!" Usagi exclaimed in outrage, glaring back at Makoto. No Christmas present? "Why!

"Oh good lord. She's a banshee in disguise!" Mamoru sighed, rolling his eyes. With the rate that Odango wailed in his daily life, he'd be the only person in the world who went totally deaf at twenty due to excessive Odango-ness!

"Bad Usagi," Ami said, frowning in disapproval. She turned in her seat and picked up her drink, ignoring the blonde.

"No presents from you either?" Usagi's bottom lip trembled. Her crusade to further-embarrass her arch-enemy and to better herself in everyone's eyes had turned into a disaster!

"Where did you meet Sailor Moon?" Mamoru said suddenly, looking superior. He sank back in his seat, crossed his long legs at the ankles and regarded her with amusement. He'd just caught her out in her lie! How was the Odango Atama going to get out of this one?

Lie! _Lie damn it_!

Usagi looked around in a hunted manner and shifted from foot to foot as she thought rapidly. If she said the OSAP where she'd first appeared as Sailor Moon, the rumor might reach Naru, who _knoew_ she hadn't been there! And if she mentioned something she shouldn't, her Senshi would murder her mercilessly!

"S-she-er...save me. Yeah, in...umm...the park. Yeah that's it!" Usagi stuttered through her sentence, looking as nervous as she felt.

"In the park?" he gave her a skeptical look that said 'try again'. "Which park? What time of day? What day? What _month_? Describe her clothing!" Mamoru shot out rapidly, trying to throw her off.

Usagi's blue eyes widened in horror at all the questions. How could she lie that accurately! She felt a wail rising, but fought it down, chin raise proudly.

"That's easy," she said defiantly, recalling a fight where there had been people around in the park. She could have easily been one of them! So it was only a little white lie.

"Juuban Park. Around lunch time. Saturday. Last month. She wears a blue skirt, a white body-suite, a red choker around her neck, white gloves with red ribbing, red boots with yellow crescent moons on them, two red bows, crescent moon earrings, a golden tiara with a red stone in the center and red jewels on her-" the blonde broke off abruptly, eyes going wide. She'd been about to say _odango's_!

She shot Mamoru a dirty look, then cleared her throat and went on. "-hair"

Mamoru shot her a triumphant look. "Nothing a _fan_wouldn't know, right Odango?" he settled back lazily in his chair. "You forgot something." he drawled.

"What?" Usagi thought over her uniform from foot to head and came up with one conclusion. _The broach_! The one thing that could identify her where her glamour would not cover.

She quickly spun away from his eyes, heading back to the table as if the conversation was over.

But she hadn't gone quick enough.

Mamoru's blue eyes fell to Usagi's chest automatically, suiting action to his words, because he had vaguely remembered that she wore one all the time.

"Her...broach." he said slowly, eyes catching a hold of the golden broach on her chest a moment before she spun away. Mamoru had a photographic memory. Sometimes it was a pain, because he remembered stuff he'd seen on the news in horrific detail and sometimes it was a gift.

Right then...he wasn't sure which it _was_.

A vision of a golden broach swum before his eyes and his breath caught as he recalled every detail of Usagi's broach. Golden and pink with little circles of color surrounding a crescent moon.

His eyes widened further as it hit him. _No god damned way_!

"What was that Mamoru?" Motoki said, leaning closer to his friend, eyes perplexed. "What did Usagi miss?"

"Yeah, what did she miss!" Rei, Ami and Makoto demanded, staring at Mamoru's shocked expression with wary eyes. He'd gone form smug to stunned in seconds-and that made them very nervous.

There was no damn way Usagi was Sailor Moon! No damn way!

He glared at the blonde balefully and got slowly to his feet.

Usagi swallowed as she heard a stood scraping on the floor behind her and she _felt_ Mamoru's stare into her back as she sat at the table.

Her heart began to beat faster and she automatically looked around as a shadow fell over her. Mamoru was standing there, looking down at her with a shocked, disbelieving expression.

Oh no! _He knew_!

He must have seen her broach before she could turn away and made the connection!

"Stand up," Mamoru ordered curtly, watching her expression intently. The look she gave him then confirmed his thoughts. Usagi looked hunted and afraid. She'd realized that he knew her secret.

She got unsteadily to her feet, to the astonishment of Motoki and the girls, who had expected her to shout at him for ordering her around. Usagi looked up at Mamoru timidly, hoping that she wasn't right. "What?" she said, as if she didn't know what he was doing. He can't have figured it out! He couldn't know she was Sailor Moon just from a conversation! It wasn't _possible_!

So she stood there, enduring his scrutiny and gradually regaining her confidence. He didn't know, he just suspected. She breathed a sigh of relief, then stiffened as his eyes met hers again, filled with fury. Oh no.

It was _her_. She was Sailor Moon. He was sure of it;  
but he just had to make sure. Sailor Moon's broach was gold. If Usagi's plastic, he'd know it was a cheap knock-off that fans could buy at a toy store.

"You-she..._you're_-" Mamoru bit out, looming over her slighter form. His fists clenched at his sides for a moment as he studied her every feature from head to toe again, then his eyes focused on her chest.

Usagi eyed him warily, wondering if he'd figured it out. That damn broach had done this! Where the hell had Mamoru seen it so much that he knew it was Sailor Moon's? She thought back rapidly over her battles and couldn't recall seeing him. "What?" she said, edging back into the table.

"Come here." Mamoru said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He hauled her up close to him and bent over to study the broach on her chest. He frowned and tapped it lightly with one finger, eyes widening when it pinged slightly with a metallic ring. It wasn't plastic. In fact, it looked like _gold_. And no fifteen year old had a solid gold broach as large as her fist!

"What are you _doing_ you baka!" Usagi yelled, trying to pull away.

She froze when Mamoru's blue eyes rose, the expression in their depths realization and shock. Hell! He knew for certain! He knew she was Sailor Moon.

Usagi's heart sped up again and she started to panic.

"We need to talk," Mamoru gritted through his teeth, straightening. He turned and began to yank the blonde behind him, her feet trying to dig into the smooth surface of the tiles.

She was going to explain how the hell she was Sailor Moon if he had to shake it out of her! His dreams were crumbling around him. His worst enemy was the girl he'd been falling hard for. Was there no justice in the world?

"Hey!" Rei leapt to her feet, eyes panicked.

"Where are you going?" Ami demanded, jumping up also.

Makoto was seconds behind her and the girls all started after the two.

"Where are you taking me, jerk?" Usagi shouted in blind panic, knowing that was going to grill her for information. He'd want to know _how_ and _why_.

She tried to wrench her arm from his tight hold, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go." she yelled, eyes going to Motoki frantically.

"What are you _doing_, Mamoru?" Motoki exclaimed in concern, noting his friend's bruising hold on the younger girl's arm. Mamoru looked like he was at the end of his tether and about to explode violently. What the hell was going on?

The girls reached them as they reached the door and Mamoru spun around, giving the three of them a death-glare. "This doesn't concern you." he spat harshly.

"Like hell!" Makoto hissed back. "Where are you taking her?"

"Mamoru?" Motoki said in confusion, eyes going from Rei, Makoto and Ami, to Mamoru and Usagi. The girls all looked frankly-freaked!

"Usagi is going to help me get a Christmas present." Mamoru said sikily, eyes hard as he looked at the Senshi, then at Usagi's panicked eyes. Yes, they were all too panicky for him to be wrong. He was damn sure that Rei, Ami and Makoto were Senshi as well. It added up.

"Oh no, you-" Rei began heatedly.

Mamoru cut her off with an icy look. "Do you really want to talk about this here?" he murmured to them warningly. They had to know by now that Mamoru had figured out their blonde friend was the Leader of the Senshi-and that meant that he'd figured out that theywere Senshi too.

Rei faltered and Makoto and Ami looked at Usagi for guidance.

She had no choice. There was no way she could let Mamoru make a scene and let the whole world know their secret. "I'll...help him with his present." Usagi said faintly, forcing a smile for Motoki's sake.

Everyone else in the arcade watched with astonishment. Mamoru had gone _nuts_!

Mamoru nodded curtly and turned again to walk out of the sliding doors, Usagi in tow.

"Oh shit!" Makoto breathed.

* * *

Mamoru dragged a struggling girl down the sidewalk, people staring at them strangely. He stopped abruptly and turned to the blonde, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but with him. 

The feeling was mutual as far as he was concerned!

He'd pretty much confirmed that his worst enemy was Sailor Moon, the girl he had growing feelings for. It was incomprehensible how a klutzy, lazy girl like that had become Sailor Moon-and he wanted to know _why_.

"Okay, we can do this the hard way or the easy way," he said quietly, looking down into her expressive eyes. Right now, her panic was giving way to anger, which was fine with him. He was angry with her too! "Either you walk with me willingly or I toss you over my shoulder and we go that way."

Usagi eyed him with horror, taking a step back. But she couldn't get far with his fingers wrapped around her arm. "I'll scream." she threatened, opening her mouth to do just that.

"You scream and I'll tell the world that you're Sailor Moon." he threatened back, not really meaning it. If the world found out she was Sailor Moon, then she'd have reporters on her heels at every turn and that meant that at some time of another, he might be caught transforming into Tuxedo Kamen.

For the sake of the Princess, the Rainbow Crystals and to prevent the Dark Kingdom from hunting him, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Usagi's horror deepened, then she glared at him balefully. "You jerk," she muttered. She yanked her arm from his hold swiftly and straightened her shoulders for the long interrogation ahead. "Fine, lead the way." she continued, crossing her arms.

Mamoru studied her face for a moment to see if she was serious, then he nodded in satisfaction, disturbed despite himself. Usagi willingness to follow him confirmed his suspicions. Only Sailor Moon wouldn't have wanted her identity screamed for the world to hear. A normal girl would have just walked off, uncaringly.

"Lets go into that alley," he said, gesturing with his chin.

Usagi trailed after Mamoru, feeling as if she were going to her execution. What was she going to do? Mamoru either suspected strongly or knew for sure that she was Sailor Moon and any questions he asked would be to confirm it. She was such a ditz that she might let her anger get the better of her and blurt something out!

She bit her lip as they stopped a few shops down from their previous position, then casually entered the alley side-by-side.

Mamoru walked several meters into the alley, eyes looking about carefully for anyone who might listen in. Then, satisfied, he turned to the blonde and crossed his arms, leaning back easily into the brick wall behind him.

He watched her for a long moment, struck again by her similar features to Sailor Moon. It must have been a glamour that stopped anyone from realizing it was her, the same way his mask-which really hid _nothing_-concealed his identity.

"Well?" Usagi said after a long uncomfortable moment. She peeked up at him from under her lashes and noted uneasily that he was looking at her with a calm, reflective look. He'd been so angry before, so why was he now looking so in control?

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Mamoru murmured, a slight smile curving his lips. Usagi wanted to be anywhere but there and it was as clear as crystal! "Alright Usagi-prove to me that you _aren't_ Sailor Moon." he ordered her.

Usagi blinked rapidly and gaped at him. "Oh come on, Mamoru," she said sarcastically. "You know that it's harder to disprove something than to prove it!"

Mamoru gave her a surprised look. She was right! "So, then?" he said, trying to think of a way to be sure of his claims. If he was wrong, then Usagi would never let him forget it.

Never mind the totally embarrassing way he'd blurted out that he wanted her for Christmas! What had she thought of that? He _really _wanted to know!

"Alright, then tell me what you thought when I said I wanted Sailor Moon for Christmas." he drawled, regaining control of the situation.

"I thought that you were a hentai!" Usagi said before she thought. She blushed when his eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" he murmured noncommittally.

"Well, what were we supposed to think? You said you wanted her for _christmas_! As a present! _Gift-wrapped_." she emphasized the last words, glaring at him. What was she, a toy!

"I don't recall mentioning gift-wrapping. I'd be happy with her just turning up in my-" Mamoru began with a grin.

"Bed!" Usagi jumped in, glare intensifying.

"I'd like to know what you know about _that_ sort of thing." Mamoru said dryly.

"I don't live on the moon you know! I know how babies are made." Usagi felt her cheeks go scarlet and cursed her embarrassment. What a jerk to make her say that!

"I _was_ going to say 'living room,'" he said mildly, enjoying her embarrassment. She'd caused HIM enough earlier! He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, devilry possessing him. "Of course, if she were to turn up on my bed, I wouldn't object. And gift-wrapping would be nice."

"_Pervert_!" Usagi screeched, hands flying to her cheeks as she pictured herself draped out over his bed, wearing nothing but a bow around her waist.

She jumped from foot to foot in agitation, alternating between a glare of fury and a hideously embarrassed look in her eyes. "How could you _say_ such a thing! She's only fifteen!"

"Is she?" Mamoru said with deceptive calm. "And how would you know that?"

Usagi gaped at him in shock, knowing she'd put her foot into her mouth again. Baka! Oh, wait! "I _know_ her. I told you that already." she said smugly, starting to calm down.

Okay, now if she was careful about what else she said, she might escape this conversation the victor!

"So you did," Mused Mamoru, internally disappointed. Usagi wasn't as dumb as everyone gave her credit for. And that made him uncomfortable. Thinking that she was stupid. Even her friends didn't credit her with many brain cells.

"Right," he murmured, sighing deeply. Back on track! "So why were you so upset with that anyway?" he went on, giving her a penetrating look.

"You're going _way_ overboard because of a comment."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Chapter Three will be tomorrow, when I'll post another three Chapters at least. :)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 3/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Three as promised. I hope that you like it, now that it's developing. There's lots of kissing and I don't think I went too heated with this Fanfic for the ratings up here. I'd really love it if those who are reading my Fanfic would Submit them to my Archives. Just find the URL for **Destiny's Gateway Archive** in my Profile and come on over. We're completely automated like here at FF .net, so you'd be able to put your Fanfics up within a few minutes.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

"Overboard?" He hadn't seen _anything_ if he thought that was overboard! "She's a _close friend_ and you're having perverted thoughts about her draped on your black silk bed sheets in only a bow!" she shouted at him, incensed. 

He blinked, then smiled wickedly, readily able to picture the scenario she'd given him. Sailor Moon in only a bow, draped on his black silk-

"How did you know I had black silk sheets?" he demanded, straightening up from the wall.

"I guessed," Usagi said with exasperation, thoroughly annoyed with him and the situation. This could go on for hours! "You're stinking rich and a bachelor. I've seen enough Movies to know the sort of thing you'd go for."

"Should I be insulted?" Mamoru wondered aloud, glancing down at her angry face. Okay, this was going absolutely nowhere. "Let's put it this way. You have her hair, her figure, you're about the right age, you know every single item of her fighting fuku and you even have her broach"

With this, Mamoru stepped up close to Usagi until they were only centimeters away. He smirked at her startled expression, then he bent over to stare at her broach. "And what a lovely broach it _is._" he said slyly.

"Thank you-I mean, it's not _hers_!" Usagi tried to cover her slip quickly, but she knew he'd already caught it. She brought her hands up to cover the broach and hide it from his gaze.

"Then why are you hiding it?" he said reasonably, still smirking.

Usagi's hands immediately pulled away and she let him look, her heart starting to thunder in her chest. "Fine," she muttered, looking over his head to the brick wall. She began to count the bricks, while standing utterly still so that he could scrutinize the broach.

Something occurred to her and she frowned, looking down at his silky hair. "Hey, just how the heck do you know so much about Sailor Moon's broach anyway?" she demanded. How _did_ he know?

Mamoru straightened so abruptly that his head almost collided with her chin. She stepped back, glaring at him resentfully. "Careful!" she snapped. Mamoru was silent, staring at her with an indecipherable expression. "Well?" she said again.

"I've seen it up close." he said finally, looking away. Now _he_ felt himself under the microscope-and he didn't like it at all!

"When? What year? What Month? What _hour_? What Youma was it?" Usagi barraged him with questions.

They both realized her slip at the exact same moment and stared at each other.

"How do you know that the Senshi call the monsters Youma?" he growled, head moving closer so that he loomed over her threateningly. She was going to admit this once and for all!

"I'm a friend!" she almost screamed into his face, frustrated. She changed tactics and thrust her face close to his so that they were only centimeters apart. "How exactly do _you_ know that?"

Options were running out for Mamoru and he ground his teeth together, before getting an idea. If she could use that excuse, the so would he! "I'm a close _personal _friend of Tuxedo Kamen." he said smoothly, allowing a triumphant grin to cross his face.

Usagi gaped at him, stunned. What! The upperclass jerk, Mamoru, knew Tuxedo Kamen personally? "I don't believe it!" she snapped, thumping him on the chest with one small hand.

Mamoru caught her hand before she could thump him again and trapped it with fingers splayed out on his shirt. She swallowed hard, he noted with interest, wondering why he'd notice such a thing.

Attraction had never been a factor between them, given their age difference and the fact that they could never stand each other. But for a bare second, attraction _had _flared between them.

He frowned at her, then resumed their argument. "And I don't believe that you're a friend of Sailor Moon's. I believe that you are her." he told her calmly.

Why had her hand being trapped against his warm chest affected her? Was she attracted to him? Had that been...had he felt? She locked eyes with him involuntarily and saw a brief flash of something in his eyes, before it was gone.

"I'm not Sailor Moon, you idiot!" Usagi said, blushing slightly. She'd never been attracted to Mamoru before because they were enemies and because he was so much older than her. Besides, Rei liked him. But if Mamoru could ignore it, then so could she. "That's ridiculous!" Usagi scoffed at him. "That would be like me saying that _you're_ Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mamoru's breath caught at her words. Usagi had no idea how true that statement was. He _was_ Tuxedo Kamen, but she'd never know that...unless she was Sailor Moon, of course.

"Ridiculous." he agreed, heart beating faster. He calmed, reasoning that she'd never figure out his secret. "I'll tell you what," he said suddenly, giving a strange smile. "You admit that you're Sailor Moon and I'll tell you Tuxedo Kamen's real identity."

It was a gambit, but it was also a test to see her feelings. He knew that Sailor Moon had a 'thing' for him. Would Usagi betray herself to find out who Tuxedo Kamen really was?

Usagi gasped, eyes going wide, breath warm against his lips. Somehow, they'd still remained centimeters away from each other's face, while arguing.

Mamoru studied her face, taking in each detail intently. What if she was Sailor Moon? What would this mean for him...and her? Would they be closer without the secrets between them, or would she hate him when she found out he was her dream-guy. Of course, he was only guessing with the dream-guy bit. A crush on the guy that saved you was one thing, but maybe she'd rather a guy her own age or a Movie star to sigh over?

That wasn't _fair_!

Usagi stood still, afraid to move as Mamoru studied her face slowly, eyes trailing over her every feature. Once again, attraction had sprung up between the two enemies and she was scared and excited at the same time. And bewildered as to how it had gotten there.

Shouldn't they be yelling? Could she really betray herself to this man just for the sake of knowing who Tuxedo Kamen was in civilian form? What if Tuxedo Kamen didn't _like_ her as Usagi? What if Mamoru was lying?

No...she couldn't risk it, not matter how tempting it was. Luna would have been proud at her steely resolve in the face of such temptation!

"Sorry. I'm not admitting that I'm Sailor Moon, no matter how good an offer that was." she said, pulling her face back carefully. She stepped back, pulling her hand out from under his and immediately missing the warmth of his chest. She'd been able to feel his heart beating, for a moment.

She shook her head, frustrated, angry and bewildered. "You're like the devil, tempting an innocent for their soul." she told him in exasperation.

"Satan? Please don't say you'll be calling me that from now on." Mamoru said with equal exasperation, missing the warmth of her hands against his chest. He gave himself a mental kick when he realized what he'd been thinking. Of course, if she turned out to be Sailor Moon, it was an entirely different matter. But right then, he was dealing with Odango Atama, enemy extraordinare.

"I'll think about it," Usagi said, grinning suddenly. "So, have you given up yet?"

"Nope," Mamoru said, eyes dropping to her chest. He abruptly reached out and grabbed the broach, startled when a tingle went up his arm like an electric shock.

He turned it over curiously, wondering why there'd been no resistance when he'd plucked it from her chest. There was no pin on the back! It was as smooth as a mirror.

"Okay Sherlock," he said, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Explain how your broach stays on that bow without any help."

"What?" Usagi said, confused.

Mamoru turned her broach around and showed her the back and she paled. Oh! She'd forgotten about that. Luna had never explained why it had stayed on without a pin either. "It...umm..." she trailed off helplessly, eyes looking at his with a trapped expression in their blue depths.

"Well?" Mamoru demanded softly. "If this isn't magic I don't know what-"

"Magnetic!" The blonde blurted out, an idea popping in her head. She looked down and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the big bobby pin holding her bow on. Luckily the stitching had come loose the week before and she'd been too lazy to sew it back on.

"See?" she picked the end of the pin up and showed him, unable to keep the triumphant smile from her face.

Mamoru reached out with the broach and held it near the bow. He felt a slight pull and frowned, letting it go. The broach immediately closed the distance between the bow and it, resting there on her chest again.

"That's some magnet," he said dryly, calculating the possibility of a magnet being that strong for such a pin. He supposed it was _possible_ if the broach had a strong magnet inside it. But for what purpose? "Let me see that." he muttered, grabbing the broach from her again unceremoniously.

"Hey!" Usagi yelped, having thought that she was in the clear.

She knew so much about Sailor Moon-because she was a friend.

Her broach wasn't magic, it was magnetic.

And as for her features...well, maybe she was just a fan who liked her hair the same way as Sailor Moon.

Almost every fifteen year old was as slender and small as she was. So-what the hell was he up to _now_?

"How do you open this thing?" Mamoru fumbled with the smooth gold, trying to find a catch or something. But he couldn't find one. It seemed to be sealed tight without even a seam. How weird! "So much for that theory-" he began, but broke off when the broach tingled in his hands again and the top half suddenly swung up to reveal the inside. There was nothing there bit a round hole, about the size of a walnut. It was as if something had once been inside.

He looked up to ask Usagi, put to his astonishment, she was standing very close to him so that her shoulder brushed his chest and she were peering in as curiously as _he_ was!

"Wow, it's never done that before," she said with surprise. She studied the oval hole inside and something stirred at the back of her mind elusively, a moment before it was gone.

For a second, she could have sworn she'd seen something nestled inside that oval, shinning brightly silver.Almost as if an image had been superimposed. "Did you see-?" she began to ask, but then remembered just who she was standing so close to, studying her broach.

"Did I see-?" Mamoru echoed, looking at her curiously. See what? He looked back at the broach, but it remained unchanged.

"Nothing." Usagi said abruptly, reaching for the broach with her hand. But to her shock, Mamoru pulled it away, snapping the lid closed with one finger. He gave it a swift look to confirm that it had once again sealed without a seam, then he looked back to an furious Usagi.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, hands going to her hips. Usagi gave him a glare and then looked pointedly at her broach. "I'll take that back now thank you."

"Mmm," Mamoru titled his head to the side and regarded her consideringly. Why did she want it back so bad? It _did_ almost confirm that she was who he thought she was. Maybe it was an heirloom?

"Look, you can give me my broach back," she said reasonably. "I'm _not_ Sailor Moon and you can't prove it. You haven't seen me transform."

Mamoru smiled to himself. Silly Usagi. She'd tripped herself up yet again. Transform into Sailor Moon she'd said. The words _he_ used as Tuxedo Kamen.

If she'd been just anyone, she would have said something like 'turn into Sailor Moon' or 'magic into Sailor Moon'.

He frowned thoughtfully. Just how _did_ Sailor Moon transform? Well...what did they have in common? His eyes brightened. The broach! Ah ha! He had her now!

Quickly, he pulled open his right breast pocket and dropped the broach inside. Mmm, interesting. It was really light...even lighter than when he'd been holding it? _Yes_, it was!

He'd just _pocketed_ her broach! "_Hey_," she shouted, hands going for his shirt pocket. She needed it to transform into Sailor Moon. She'd be defenseless without it.

Mamoru patted his right shirt pocket to make sure the broach was secure, then fixed the angry blonde with a calm look.

Her hands came up, but he grabbed both of them in both of his own. "Uh uh, Odango," he shook his head admonishingly at her, blue eyes teasing. He had a feeling that both he _and_ Usagi were now very aware that every time they touched, a spark of attraction sprung up, but she was similarly ignoring it.

They always had, as a rule, invaded each other's personal space without a thought, but now it was getting awkward for some reason. And it couldn't have been just because of his suspecting that she was Sailor Moon and her knowing it.

Why did it have to _do_ that? Usagi bit her lip, uncomfortably aware that she was standing close to his warm body, his hands holding both of hers in a gentle grip. What had changed? It couldn't have been because Mamoru thought she was Sailor Moon or her knowing that he knew.

No, it was something else.

To be fair, they'd never been this much in each other's company. Usually, it was 'jerk' and 'Odango Atama', a little screaming and then parting company. She looked up from their hands into his eyes and tried not to be intimidated by how very _male_ he appeared suddenly.

"So, Odango?" Mamoru said silkily, staring right into her eyes.

"Hmm?" she answered in a daze, his presence overwhelming her.

"Do you have a crush on Tuxedo Kamen?" he said softly, eyes searching hers.

Usagi's eyes widened and she flushed, jerking her hands from his. That _jerk_! Trust him to take advantage of her weak state and jump right in with a killer question. Duh! Of course she had a crush. "Of course not." she said loftily.

"Why don't I believe you?" Mamoru said, grinning. With that blush on her cheeks, there was no way she _didn't_ have a crush on Tuxedo Kamen. Well, well. Usagi had a crush on him. Now he knew how she felt about him and she knew how he felt about Sailor Moon...her. Interesting.

"Who cares!" her blue eyes flashed as she made a hasty grab at his shirt pocket.

Mamoru moved sideways at the last minute and instead of grabbing at something solid, she felt air under her hands.

Thrown off balance, she tumbled forward.

Mamoru stepped forward when he saw the blonde falling and he caught her up in his arms. "You're _such_ a klutz, Odango Atama." he murmured.

Usagi realized that her ungraceful fall towards the ground had been halted as she fell against a warm chest and arms circled her back and waist. She blinked, then swallowed, breathing his scent in for a moment. She raised her head and looked up at him shyly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Mamoru drawled. His face moved down towards hers and he stopped when his lips were just touching hers with the barest hint. "Sailor Moon." he went on smoothly.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Chapter Four will be tomorrow. :) I'd really love it if those who are reading my Fanfic would Submit them to my Archives. Just find the URL for **Destiny's Gateway Archive** in my Profile and come on over. We're completely automated like here at FF .net, so you'd be able to put your Fanfics up within a few minutes.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi And Mamoru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 4/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Okay here is Chapter Five and I'm really happy to see how much you're all enjoying this Fanfic. It's really lovely to get some Reviews letting me know what you liked, or what I can improve on. :) The Sequel will most likely be started over the Easter period, and although it will be way out of Season, I need to write it while I'm on a roll. I'll be posting up my Fanfic **'Twists Of Fate' **up here after this one is finished, and of course, any new Chapters of **'My Daughter, The Senshi'**. There's also a PGSM Fanfic I'm working on that's a quite large Oneshot about Kunzite and Mercury.

**Original Notes: **First of all, I've changed the rating from PG 13+ to M 15+ due to a steamy scene in Chapter Six. Secondly, the Fanfic is now Nine Chapters long.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

His words dangled between them for a long moment and then Usagi pulled back slowly, feeling the strangest reluctance. "I'm not Sailor Moon." she said, turning her face away. God, how much she'd wanted him to kiss her then!

Mamoru looked down into her averted face and gave and knowing smile. She'd wanted him to kiss her as much as he had wanted to. Which was frankly amazing! This was Usagi, his enemy...but somehow, that word didn't mean as much any more. He and Usagi were now something much more than they had been half an hour before. He just wasn't sure _what_.

"I'll tell you what, Usagi," he drawled.

"Yes?" she said, looking back at him. Their faces were still so close and she was still being held tightly within his arms. If she leant up on her heels slightly, they'd be kissing.

"I'll kiss Sailor Moon," Mamoru said simply, blue eyes gleaming at her with mischief. "At the next battle."

He was going to kiss her at the next battle? Wait...what did he mean? "You shouldn't go near a battle, Mamoru!" she blazed. He could get hurt! She frowned. "And why would I _care_ if you kiss her?"

"Oh, you care" Mamoru said, flashing her that knowing look again.

"I really _don_'t." Usagi gritted through her teeth, glaring at him.

"Let me go you jerk." she added as an after-thought, unwilling to stay that close to him any longer. On one hand, it was exciting that Mamoru would want to kiss her because he knew she was Sailor Moon. But on the other hand, she wasn't willing to be taunted that way! How _dare_ he think he can tempt her to kiss him at the next battle?

"She won't kiss you," she said calmly, stepping back in his embrace to force his arms from around her, when it seemed as if he was not going to let her go. Why would be _want_ to kiss her anyway? They were enemies!

"Oh, I think you will." he said in his maddeningly-frustrating way. Mamoru grinned down at her annoyed face. She was blushing. Yes, the next battle would be significant to them both. Things would change.

His grin widened when he recalled her words of a moment before. "Why, Odango," he said, eyes mocking. "I didn't know you cared."

"Care? I don't care about you!" Usagi yelled at him, anger and nervousness chasing their way through her. She wouldn't let Mamoru _near_ her next battle. In fact, he'd be lucky if she'd go near him with a ten-foot pole now that she knew they were attracted to each other!

Mamoru was an annoying jerk and...and...he knew her secret! Damn. What was she supposed to do now? He was taking her broach with him.

"Sure you do." he said almost-gently, reaching out to brush a stray hair behind her ear. She blushed again and he smirked in satisfaction. Wait till Usagi got a load of his secret identity. She already had a 'thing' for Tuxedo Kamen and coupled with her attraction to him as Mamoru, she wouldn't stand a chance next battle! "You told me not to go near the battle."

"You'll get in the way, no doubt!" Usagi shot back, blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"I won't get in your way." he said smoothly, watching her carefully for a response.

"Of _course_ you'll get in my-their way. Let the Senshi do their job!" Usagi spat, whirling away from him.

She walked away, mind going a mile a minute. What was she supposed to do _now_? Mamoru had her broach. What if there really was a battle? She'd have to get it back somehow-

Mamoru strode swiftly after the fleeing blonde, taken by an impulse he couldn't explain. He reached out and caught a hold of her right shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Odango?" he said, looking into her startled eyes as she stood before him.

He moved closer, invading her personal space. To his delight, she looked uneasy and began to blush again, not meeting his eyes.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

Usagi squirmed uncomfortably, wondering what he wanted. She'd almost escaped, but then he'd caught up to her and she found herself pressed chest to chest again! As she looked at his warm gaze, she found her heart beating faster. "Yes? I have things to do you know!" she grumbled, reluctantly keeping her eyes locked with his.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and smiled at her instead. He had intended to do many things when he'd spun her around.

Kiss her anyway.

Give a witty quip about her being Sailor Moon.

Tell her that he intended to change their relationship after the battle.

But he didn't. Instead, he reached up and stroked a finger along her check, then cupped her jaw and smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip. Her lips parted under his ministrations and he again felt an overwhelming need to kiss her.

Usagi stared at him mutely as his finger moved over her cheek gently, then he had cupped her jaw and moved his thumb over her lips. He looked as if...

Was he going to kiss her after all?

And how did that make her feel? Scared, excited, apprehensive, nervous...wanting. "No," she said, not sure what she was saying no to exactly. No to kissing her. No to changing their relationship from fighting to loving. No to...what? It was all going to fast. Way too fast. She needed to _think_!

"No?" Mamoru said thoughtfully, eyes on her bottom lip. So tempting. And she was Sailor Moon, he was sure of it. And Sailor Moon...he had a great attraction for. This new element was distracting, exciting, nerve-wracking. He knew that she knew that he wanted to kiss her. But was he going to listen?

He met her eyes again and saw the nervous excitement in the blue depths. Stuff it! No, he _wasn't_ going to listen to her!

His head dipped and his lips parted in anticipation of claiming hers-

"Usagi! Where _is_ she?" Rei's voice broke into their mood like a bucket of ice-water.

Mamoru swiftly raised his head, lips having come within millimeters from hers before the interuption. "Damn." he swore, eyes narrowing.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and slumped as his hand withdrew from her chin. Rei had saved her! She didn't know what would have happened if Mamoru had kissed her. And she didn't want to think about it.

"My Computer said that she's around here," Ami's voice said, coming closer. "In that alley!"

"Lets go! He better not have hurt her if he knows what's good for him." Makoto said angrily, tones threatening.

Mamoru felt murderous for a moment, briefly wondering if he could transform into Tuxedo Kamen and carry Usagi off to have his wicked way with her.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. He was turning into some corny regency rake! Have his wicked way with her! Good god!

His eyes went to the opening of alley as he heard hurried foot-steps, then they went to Usagi, who looked comically-relieved. "Do you have a homing device on you?" Mamoru murmured in both amusement and annoyance, eyes raking her over from head to foot.

Usagi blushed to the roots of her hair under that stare. "They meant my beeper," she said quickly. She shifted from foot to foot, spinning towards the alley entrance to see Makoto, Ami and Rei storming into it.

Mamoru moved close behind the blonde and bent down till his lips brushed the curve of her ear. "Beeper, huh?" he said derisively. "Your Senshi just saved you, my sweet. And I fully intend to claim that kiss from you next battle."

Usagi's head spun around, cheeks flushing hectically, both from his proximity and his words. Her stomach had dropped when his warm breath had wafted over her ear and then it had dropped again when his lips had touched her. God!

She didn't see him and turned around fully to try and find out where he was. Mamoru was walking lazily out the other end of the alley that opened onto the next block.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei said from behind, voice concerned.

Usagi gave Mamoru's back one last look before spinning to face her friends, her heart still thundering in her ears. "I'm fine," she said, voice funny-sounding. She cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"Did he hurt you?" Makoto demanded, looking the blonde over for injury. Then her angry green gaze went over Usagi's shoulder. Mamoru was just disappearing around the corner. "Get back here you jerk!" she shouted, shaking a fist at the empty alleyway.

"What happened!" Ami breathed. "Did he know? Did you say anything? What did he _say_?"

"He knows." Usagi said simply, wincing as the three Senshi's eyes widened in horror. "But I denied it. He couldn't prove it."

"Thank god for that!" Rei snapped, crossing her arms. "How could you have been so _stupid_, Odango Atama? Could you have been more obvious?"

"I was _not_ obvious!" Usagi growled, anger filling her. "He just put two and two together."

"Guys, please," Ami put her hand to her head, sure a headache was coming on. "So, he knows for _sure_ or he just strongly suspects?"

The blonde looked down at her feet, hesitant as to what to say. Finally, she opted for the truth. They were going to find out next battle anyway when Mamoru turned up. Hopefully, he wouldn't be so stupid as to interfere with the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen!

Usagi's eyes widened. She hadn't even given him much thought while talking to Mamoru. The guy she'd had a crush on for months had barely entered her mind while she was being held in Mamoru's arms. His lips almost touching hers. She blushed.

Rei's purple eyes widened as she saw the blush on Usagi's cheeks. Could _Mamoru_ have caused that? "What's going on?" she said suspiciously.

"Nothing. Nothing!" Usagi said hastily, backing away with hands up. "Mamoru is determined that I'm Sailor Moon. He kept calling me that while we were talking." she said to Ami. "In fact, he tried to prove it several times, but I covered for it all."

"And?" The three said, knowing something else was coming. Usagi's face had become rather pale as she recalled something and that made them nervous.

"And...he found a full-proof way to prove I _am_ Sailor Moon," Usagi said in a small voice. Her hand went to her chest in a helpless way and saw the exact moment they the Senshi realized that her broach was gone. "He took my broach."

"_What_!" The three girls screamed at her in shock.

"We have to get it back!" Rei shouted, looking around wildly.

"We can go after him now." Makoto said, moving around the others and heading Mamoru's way.

"I can track him." Ami said just as urgently, reaching into her subspace pocket.

"_No_!" Usagi shouted. The three girls paused, looking at her incredulously. "You can't demand that he give back my broach in broad-daylight with Christmas shoppers around." Usagi went on, frustrated and frightened of the situation she was in.

"She's right," Rei said after a moment of glaring at her friend. As much as she hated to admit it, the blonde was right. They couldn't just go after Mamoru and...mug him?

"Why not?" Makoto said belligerently, she punched her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"He'd have no hesitation in saying something," Usagi said bleakly. "He threatened to throw me over his shoulder and carry me to this alley if I didn't go willingly. He also threatened to shout aloud that I was Sailor Moon to the world."

"That bastard!" Rei hissed in loathing. "What did I ever see in him?"

"Good looks." Ami said scathingly, furious at the situation herself.

Usagi bit her lip, wondering what they could do. "If a battle comes up, he said if Sailor Moon wasn't there, then he'd know she was me. He somehow figured out that my broach makes me transform."

"He's smart," Ami said, cooling down. If they thought about this sensibly, then they could come up with a solution.

Suddenly, a beeping noise filled her mind and her eyes widened in complete horror. "Oh god, no!" she whispered, freezing in shock.

Rei, Makoto and Usagi looked at her swiftly, paling as they saw Ami's face. It could only mean one thing.

"There's a Youma," Ami said in hushed tones, reaching into her sub-space pocket for her Mercury computer.

"And we have no Sailor Moon." Usagi went on bleakly, fear filling her. Her blue eyes met that of the other girls', who were as shocked as she was. What were they going to _do_?

"This isn't happening! This just isn't _happening_!" Rei shouted, filled with fear. That bastard Mamoru! What were they going to do without Sailor Moon's tiara to dust the Youma?

"Calm down, Mars." Ami said authoritatively, using the girl's Senshi name.

"I'll take it on," Makoto said in determination. "We can't let Usagi fight."

"I have to." Usagi said quietly.

Ami looked at her friend quickly. "Did you have an idea?"

The blonde nodded, wringing her hands together as the only concession to her fear. Her face, she kept determined and brave. She couldn't be weak. Not now! "The Luna Disguise Pen."

Rei sucked in a breath. "Usagi, you can't," she said with concern. Her friend would get hurt! "Youma's aren't a game!"

"You don't think I know that?" Usagi retorted, anger filling her. "It will fool not only the Youma and the Dark Kingdom...but Mamoru also."

"_Mamoru_!" The three girls exclaimed with mingled anger and astonishment. Why on earth was Usagi talking about fooling him at a time like this?

"Mamoru will _be_ there" Usagi revealed reluctantly. The girls gaped at her and she looked down at the ground, ashamed. "It's my fault that he took the broach. I thought there would be no harm in letting him look. But he somehow figured it out...and the he said if Sailor Moon didn't turn up at the next battle, then I wasn't her and he would give it back."

"That's right!" Makoto said, remembering.

"So, we fool them both and get the Moon Broach back?" Rei nodded, still looking furious. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when this battle is over."

"Me too." Makoto said darkly.

"Count _me_ in," Ami added to their surprise. The blue-haired girl gave a vicious look. "How dare he endanger us and this world over a stupid supposition?"

"Where is the Youma?" Usagi said uncomfortably. Mamoru, she didn't want to talk about. She had mixed feelings for the gorgeous upper-classman now.

"Hopefully, Mamoru won't get to the battle," she didn't want him hurt. God, what a thing to think of now! But thinking about him getting injured made her heart beat faster in anxiety. Was she _crazy_?

"But then he won't know that Sailor Moon was there or not!" Makoto protested.

"The news will take care of that," Ami said, groaning. Her eyes rose to theirs, filled with incredulity. "This Youma is in the Mall-and channel Ten is covering the 'Miss Christmas' pageant! By tonight, all of Tokyo will be watching a replay of the battle."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Rei exclaimed in disbelief and horror. "That Mall will be packed!"

"We have to get there _now_!" Usagi said, reaching into her sub-space pocket for her Luna Pen. "Transform." she urged the others. While they did so, she blocked out the spectacular light-show that heralded their Senshi forms and turned her attention on the Pen.

"Luna Pen, turn me into Sailor Moon...and _please_ make it accurate!" The power consumed her and when she looked down, she was dressed in her familiar fuku.

"It looks real," Mercury said, walking over to inspect it critically. She looked up at the golden tiara curved around Usagi's forehead. "Will that work, do you think?"

Jupiter and Mars held their breath as Usagi reached up and touched her tiara with her gloved hands.

"No," Usagi said in disappointment. "I can't feel any power. I just feel like...Usagi."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. This is only for show." Mars soothed, resting a hand on Usagi's shoulder and squeezing. "You stay out of it's way and let us do the fighting."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Five will be out tomorrow and I'll get the remaining four out next weekend. :) I might be posting up a Oneshot for PGSM tomorrow, so keep an eye out!

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 5/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Guys, can I please ask that those of you demanding new Chapters and updates to other Fanfics **NOT** email me with those questions? I don't mind if you **ask**, but demanding is just rude. I am not only writing for this Fanfic and I have other duties I have to do besides a very busy job. Authors are also not machines and despite you seeing me send out several Chapters a week, then common Author will be lucky to get out **one **Chapter a week or even as month. I run a **HUGE **Fanfiction Archive, as well as writing, so a lot of my time has gone to that for the past 10 years. I also write for many, many Fanfics, so if you don't see a Chapter up here at FF .net, then it's most probably because it's been posted to my Archives, or my Mailing List. I don't like to post up Fanfics here unless I know they're finished, or I'll be continuing them soon. I also get writer's block every few months. The worst case was for two years. A horrible thing, but it does happen. It's just as frustrating for me as it is for you. If you don't see a Fanfic completed up here, please check the Archives. Chances are, it has been either Completed or Updated, but I haven't done so up here at FF .net.

For the record, at the moment I am working on the following Fanfic projects:

**A Future Voice / Cat Got Your Tongue/ Gift-Wrapped (The Sequel to 'Christmas Wish-List'.) / Lost In Your Heart (The Sequel to 'Lost In Your Eyes'.) / Memories Of You / Mine / Never Talk To Strangers / Sending Over The Edge / Spin The Bottle 3 / The Art Of Passion (The Sequel to 'The Art Of Seduction'.) / Twists Of Fate**

This does not include any Weekly Round Robin Challenge Oneshots I write and post to the Archives. I do my very best, and I'm sorry if it's too slow for some people, but as you can see above, I'm doing what I can to Complete the above Fanfics, which are the ones in most demand by fans right now. Oh and everyone **Lost In Your Eyes** is finished. It's all been uploaded her to FF .net and you can read it by going to my Profile. The Sequel will come out when I can set aside a week or so and write all Five Chapters in a row. Please excuse the above rant, but after receiving several demanding emails and reviews over the last week, I wanted to make sure you all know what's happening with my writing. Grins Now, go on to the Chapter and enjoy!

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

"That's all very well to _say_ that, Mars, but we all know that as Leader of the Senshi, I attract the Youma's attention like a magnet." Usagi said weakly, paling. She was right! She arrived at battle, said her speech and drew attention to herself while the others did their best to weaken the beast.

"She's right," Mercury said, biting her lip. She moved restlessly from one booted foot to the other, trying to think of a way to keep her friend from harm.

"You don't do your speech then. And let we three triple-team it to kingdom-come!" Sailor Mars said, smiling for her best-friend's benefit.

Usagi looked so scared and pale...probably the same look was on all their faces. But they had to make the best of a bad situation...and _kill_ Chiba Mamoru later.

"I mean, how dare he steal your broach! How bloody _stupid_ was that considering he's guessed that your broach is your way to transform?" she seethed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't think about it." Jupiter advised, walking over to Usagi's side. She smiled slightly and then slid an arm under the blonde's back and legs, hoisting her easily into her arms.

Usagi grinned faintly at the picture she must have made. The Leader of the Senshi been cradled gently in the arms of the taller Senshi. She briefly wondered what Tokyo would make of it if someone were to see her as she was now.

Usagi bit her lip, blowing the bangs from her eyes as the other girls raged over Mamoru's reprehensible behaviour. Why _had_ he done something so stupid? Did he really think that she did nothing in the battle? He knew that it was her tiara that destroyed the Youma's-did he want to know that she was Sailor Moon that bad?

"-and then we'll corner him in the arcade and beat the crap out of him." Jupiter finished gleefully, green eyes gazing upwards to the top of the building. In a few seconds, she had crouched slightly and leapt upwards out of the alley, landing on the ledge of the building above.

Mars and Mercury followed suit, landing neatly beside their brunette friend. All four girls looked at each other seriously for a moment, realizing what was at stake.

"Ready?" Mercury said quietly, placing her computer back into her sub-space pocket.

"Right!" Jupiter barked, knee bending. "Go!"

The four were off like a shot, forms blurring as they leapt from building to building urgently.

Usagi was passive in Jupiter's arms, knowing that the girl would keep her safe. Her stomach was being eaten up by butterflies, not only because she was defenseless for the coming battle, but because of Mamoru's words. He was going to kiss Sailor Moon at the next battle!

God, what had happened to her ordered life, such as it was?

No one was ever supposed to find out about her secret identity, let alone her worst enemy! Even Naru didn't have a clue.

Something occurred to her and she raised her blue eyes to stare into Jupiter's eyes. The green eyes of the Senshi of lightening were calm and focused. A quick glance at Mercury and Mars revealed similar expressions. But Usagi felt in turmoil. She knew her blue eyes would be reflecting fear and concern; doubt and excitement. The later over that jerk Mamoru.

God, how much she had wanted to feel his lips against hers, and that was wrong. He was her worst enemy and everything had changed between them in the space of an hour. Oh _why_ had he said he wanted Sailor Moon for Christmas and started all this mess? Why had she been so stupid as to prove that she knew the Senshi personally?

"Usagi, we're here. Try not to think about it." Jupiter murmured into Usagi's ear soothingly, briefly touching her forehead to the side of the blonde's head in an affectionate manner.

The four girls stopped on the top of the building across the road from the Mall, looking down with searching eyes. People were running from the Mall, but not as many as one would have expected if a Youma were running rampant inside. Cars were pulling out of the car park hastily-but there were more pouring _into_ the place.

Usagi gasped at the stupidity of the people trying to get a look at the Youma. It was obvious that the 'Miss Christmas' pageant was already filming-and every bugger and their dog was trying to get a look. "I can't believe it!" she groaned, closing her blue eyes in disbelief.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of people in large numbers." Jupiter said dryly, hitching up her ponytail. She crossed her arms and glowered at the Mall's main entrance, where people were fighting to get in, with the people who were fighting to get out.

"We're going to be mobbed, girls," Mercury winced, rubbing a hand over her eyes in a stressed manner.

"I can't hear any explosions," Mars said, cocking her head slightly. Sure enough, there was no noise coming from inside the Mall. Then again, the shouting from the crowds below was rather loud.

"How are we going to get in?" Usagi asked, slipping down from Jupiter's arms nimbly. She absently straightened her skirt and brushing the bangs from her eyes in a distracted way.

Jupiter cast her eyes towards the roof of the Mall speculatively. "Sky-light?" she hazard thoughtfully.

"We'll get glass on the crowds." Mercury shook her head.

The four pursed their lips, displeased with their options.

"Into the lion's mouth it is," Mercury groaned after a few seconds of silence. Her fingers curled and she frowned. "And I get to beat Mamoru up _first_, for putting us in such a bad situation." she added as an after-thought.

The other three Senshi glanced at her sideways. Mercury was _not_ pleased. And the blue-haired girl was rarely ruffled. Mamoru was in big trouble!

"Fair enough," Jupiter grinned suddenly, then her face firmed. "Let's go to it, ladies. We have a Youma to destroy and a butt to kick!"

"Zoisite's?" Usagi questioned, as Mars slid an arm about her waist and pulled her close.

"Mamoru's." The other three chorused. They laughed briefly, then leapt off the building.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen was _not_ pleased. He also had an insane urge to bite at his fingernails in an aggrieved manner, but restrained himself. His gloves also posed a problem, but a superhero did not make a fool of himself in public. "Where in blazes _is_ she?" he said under his breath, glowing down at the rampaging Youma below.

When he had arrived, the Youma-resembling a large candy-cane, with very female attributes-was trashing the Mall store by store in a blatantly destructive manner.

Zoisite was floating overhead, looking extremely bored. She gazed at the screaming crowds, running here and there to escape the rampaging monster in their midst, her green eyes bored. It was clear that she was also waiting for the sailor-suited heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon.

"I get first dibs." he muttered, sinking against a pillar and brooding. He occasionally tossed a rose when it became apparent that the Youma wanted to turn her attentions to the humans, but other than that, he waited.

If the situation had demanded it, he would be down there right then, battling it out...but for some strange reason, the Youma had been instructed _not_ to hurt the humans, but rather, damage and decimate the stores. Stores filled with Christmas gifts, bright decorations and corny music.

One the ground floor, near the stage was a camera crew, eagerly filming everything happening. Vultures!

Zoisite floated to near the huge tree in the center of the stage and she bounced off lightly, turning to glower at it. With a flick of her wrist, dark fire was flung at the green tree, which was several stories high, and the top was consumed.

To Tuxedo Kamen's horror, the plastic branches and fronds quickly caught fire and raced downwards, burning out along the suspension wires and consuming all the decorations along it. He leapt upright and grasped the balcony tightly, blue eyes seeking out the panicking crowds below. Where were the Senshi!

Just as he was about to leap down and try _somehow_ to put out the huge fire, rapidly spreading, the Senshi arrived in rather a dramatic way.

"Mercury Shabon Spray!" A thick layer of ice shot through the air and consumed the tree from root, to tip.

"Jupiter Lightening!"

The Senshi had _great_ timing! Tuxedo Kamen watched in admiration as the burning tree was extinguished, the same time as lightening smashed into Zoisite and sent her hurtling through the air. She flew past him at an impressive speed and crashed through the front window of a lingerie shop.

He grinned, then spun back to face the Senshi, eagerly seeking them out. Finally, he would have the proof that he needed to trap Usagi! His blue eyes alighted on the group of girls as they raced onto centre stage, their backs going to the crisping Christmas tree. It now resembled a giant melting snow-cone.

No way! To his utter shock, standing next to Mars was...Sailor Moon!

Tuxedo Kamen gaped in utter disbelief, his shoulders slumping. She was _there_! How was that possible? "No. I won't believe it!" he muttered, glowering down at the blonde. She was moving from foot to foot in a nervous manner and his eyes narrowed. Yes, she was wearing the damned broach.

He absently reached up to pat his left breast-pocket, feeling the reassuring weight of Usagi's broach. So...it _was_ a cheap knock-off after-all.

And he had been so _sure_!

* * *

Usagi glanced upwards as she sensed someone watching her and she met Tuxedo Kamen's eyes. He looked furious! Her blue eyes widened at the expression on his face and then she looked about her and felt anger also. The Youma had destroyed the Mall!

The 'Miss Christmas' pageant stage was in ruins-and the Christmas tree looked like a sick representation of it's former self. "How _dare_ Zoisite do this?" she growled under her breath, eyes narrowing.

Speak of...where was the woman? She glanced upwards and saw Zoisite standing behind Tuxedo Kamen, swaying like a drunken sailor. Before the blonde woman could call a warning to the man, the General had vanished in a swirl of pink petals, face very pale. Whatever plans she had had in store for the Senshi and gathering of energy, she had discarded.

Usagi was not inclined to be worried, given how bad the General looked. She suspected that Zoisite had a concussion. Did that mean that the General's really _were_ human?

"She certainly destroyed Christmas here," Mercury murmured, looking around carefully. She also noticed Zoisite's retreat, but was scrutinizing the situation anyway. "Did you see her face? I think she was really hurt by Jupiter's lightening."

"Good!" The Senshi in green said promptly, giving herself a mental pat on the back. If there was only the Youma to deal with, they could probably get rid of it easily, with a minimum of damage.

Wait...where _was_ the Youma!

"Wasn't there a Youma here a moment ago?" Jupiter said uneasily, sidling closer to Sailor Moon. Mercury backed up slightly so she was shielding Usagi and Mars moved closer on Jupiter's opposite side, the melting Christmas tree at their back.

They should have been expecting to be attacked from behind, but they weren't.

The Youma sprang from the blackened branches, just level with the first floor, where Tuxedo Kamen was standing.

Tuxedo Kamen shouted a warning and he watched, breath catching as the creature dove towards the Senshi's unprotected heads. Before he could think, he had dove from the balcony, the sole vision in his mind of an injured Sailor Moon. His hand blurred as he flung roses rapidly at it and then his hands were scooping the blonde to his chest and safely out of harm's way.

Usagi could have screamed with relief as the masked man appeared in a blur, slid an arm about her knees and behind her back and cradled her against his chest as he leapt away.

She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if her Senshi were alright and was relieved to see them scatter in different directions just as the Youma hit the stage. There was an explosion of wood chips as the stage was ripped to pieces and then Youma plummeting into the darkness within.

"Are okay, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen breathed into her small ear, heart hammering hard in his chest. That had been so close! And as usual, the Leader of the Senshi had been too stunned to move. But there had been more this time...he could have sworn that he saw fear in her eyes a moment before he reached her.

Sailor Moon had been afraid. But why? What was different with this Youma?

He no long considered that Usagi was the sailor-suited heroine, because Sailor Moon was clearly wearing one. His blonde nemesis he would think of later.

Brooding over his changed relationship. But for now, the girl he was falling in love with was safe. He pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair for a moment in utter relief.

Usagi, meanwhile, was stunned. She'd been sure she was going to be flattened under the Youma's body in that moment, though the others would certainly have been only seconds from lifting her out of it's path. Thankfully, Tuxedo Kamen had been there and caught her up in his arms in the nick of time.

As he crushed her to him, face in her hair, she raised shaky hands and stared at them. So damned close she'd been to being squashed. Tuxedo Kamen would never have known that she was just an ordinary girl, pretending to be a Senshi.

Mamoru was going to pay! Her blue eyes narrowed wrathfully. How dare he put them all in danger?

A moment later, she was placed firmly on the ground, the warm arms retreating from around her.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen urged, pushing her slightly forward with his gloved hands on her back. She threw him a curiously uncertain look and then tentatively reached for her tiara. What was wrong? He frowned, wondering why the blonde was acting so strange.

Oh no! Tuxedo Kamen wanted her to use her tiara! Her blue eyes skittered about nervously, remembering the camera crew. They were no doubt filming the battle live! She paled slightly, licking her dry lips.

She spotted Mercury behind a pillar on the first floor, Jupiter on the ground floor with arms crossed and Mars slightly to the left of the stage.

As her fingers touched the tiara, she spared a thought for the jerk who had caused this panic in her. Bloody Mamoru was probably watching the whole thing from his living room. Well, she hoped he enjoyed the show, because Sailor Moon was clearly at the battle.

"Hey! Yeah you Dark Kingdom trash!" she called out, stalling for time. She saw Mars stiffen, as her friend called attention to herself foolishly. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Not likely." It cackled, mocking her efforts. It preened, shaking it's red hair two and fro in a mocking manner. Then the candy-stripes along it's body began to pulsate in a hypnotic manner.

Tuxedo Kamen felt his eyes go wide. What the hell was Sailor Moon doing! She could be using her tiara to dust the Youma right then, but instead she was egging it on! And the Youma was about to attack, using an unknown weapon. It's pulsing body reminded him of a rattle snake about to strike...

"Jupiter Lightning!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen's eyes simultaneously glanced from Senshi to Senshi as she called out her power. The Youma could only gape as fire, lightening and ice consumed her.

"Noooooo!" The Youma screamed. There was a spectacular light-show as the powers converged on the hapless monster-and then they fade and there was only a dust pile on the ground.

"Oh, thank god!" Usagi murmured under her breath, so relieved that she could have sunk to the floor in a boneless puddle.

She felt someone moved to her side and knew it was Tuxedo Kamen. She could feel his presence all around her. What was he going to say about her not using her tiara? She tensed.

"Interesting distraction, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said, voice strained. He felt like shaking the blonde for such a foolish act, but he considered that she and the Senshi had planned it from the moment they arrived.

As if reading his mind, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury landed in front of them, smiling.

"Out triple-team worked, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said triumphantly.

"Yeah, girl, thanks for the distraction." Mars nodded, grinning.

"You were very brave, Sailor Moon." Mercury said, smiling, but giving her leader a serious look.

The four girls knew what had really happened there. Usagi had gone bravely into battle with no powers and as a normal human girl. They were so proud of her they could have burst!

And then they remembered that there was a stranger in their midst. They turned as one to stare in sudden surprise at Tuxedo Kamen, who was still standing there in bemusement.

"Don't you usually leave about now?" Mars said incredulously.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Six will be out Thursday. And I'll probably have a few new Oneshots to upload as well, as I'm off to write one right now. LOL.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 6/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I think people misunderstood about the Sequels for this Fanfic, The Art Of Seduction and Lost In Your Eyes. These **can **be viewed up at my Archives, and certainly the lemon contact ones will be...but they have not been written yet. I _**will **_be letting you all know when this happens so you can read them. :)

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen stood flabeghasted for a moment, mind going blank.

Mars was right!

He was usually gone by then, but something kept him there. Something that had been nagging in the back of his mind, that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"So I am." he murmured wryly, throwing an ironic look at Sailor Moon. Part of him was there for her. He had been so sure that Sailor Moon was Usagi, but now seeing her there totally threw him off. Where did he go from there?

In his heart, he had really hoped that his worst enemy was the girl he had fallen for. Someone he already knew. Someone he could grow to like very much. Someone who he was now seeing in an entirely different light and had had a sudden, unexpected attraction for.

He closed his eyes briefly. Damn.

"Hello, Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi said, worried. She was surprised when his eyes open and stared at her intently. Why was he looking at her that way?

"Camera crew at eleven O'clock!" Jupiter said in concern, eyes on the approaching news team. They obviously wanted an interview and had been filming the battle. Tuxedo Kamen could wait for another time.

"Let's go!" The brunette said briskly, bending swiftly and scooping her Leader in to her arms.

Usagi gave a squeak as her world tilted and she found herself in Jupiter's arms. Wait, what about Tuxedo Kamen? He looked as if he wanted to say something. And wasn't he finding it weird that she was being _carried_ from battle by one of her Senshi?

"Let's go," Mars agreed.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Kamen called desperately, his mouth falling open as the Senshi swiftly leapt off of the decimated stage and rushed off through the Mall.

Why had they been carrying Sailor Moon? Was she hurt and he hadn't noticed. He had to follow them to find out if the young girl he so adored had sustained a bad injury. Perhaps when the Christmas tree had been on fire?

"Tuxedo Kamen, could we have a moment?" A breathless reported asked, scrambling over some rubble and holding a microphone out before her. The camera was aimed at the hero and it was clearly filming.

Not bloody likely!

Tuxedo Kamen threw the camera crew a dry look and then swiftly leapt past them, disappearing the way of the Senshi.

Behind him, excited voices started to talk, the people remaining in the Mall coming out from hiding.

"My _pageant_!" Someone wailed in outrage.

"Like, this is bad. Does this mean I don't win?"

"_You_ win? You're deluding yourself, girl."

"I'm _not_ paying for this mess!"

"Oh my god! My beautiful hair! Make-up!"

"Tuxedo Kamen, wait. Wait! Just a few words!" The female reporter hollered after the vanishing hero.

"Not bloody likely," Tuxedo Kamen muttered, abruptly falling into a foul mood.

The contestants could fight it out and the reporters could interview _them_. Now that the battle was over, he could think with a clear head about his fumble regarding one Tsukino Usagi.

How the hell had be made such a mistake? She must be at home, laughing her head off at him. The 'Miss Christmas' pageant wasn't something the blonde would miss, he was sure.

"Great going, Kamen." he berated himself, closing his eyes briefly as he swiftly exited the open doors of the Mall and leapt onto the rooftop of the nearest building.

_How_ could he have thought that _Usagi_, of all people, was Sailor Moon?

They had nothing in common! Usagi was definitely the last person on the planet, that anyone would give the responsibility of saving the world, to. His lips twisting in disgust, he made his way quickly home via the rooftops.

Praying on his mind was the question of whether Sailor Moon had been injured, however after a fruitless search of the surrounding around, Tuxedo Kamen realised that they had most probably de-transformed and he would not even recognise them.

He could only hope it was minor and that she healed as well as he did because of his superpowers.

As he reached his apartment and flew down to his balcony, he was still wondering at his stupidity.

"Usagi!" he ranted, as he slid open the balcony door and stepped inside. Throwing his hands over his head in utter disgust, he stomped over to his couch and flopped there ungracefully.

Propping his feet up on one end of the couch, his shoulders against the other, Tuxedo Kamen brooded.

And the more he brooded, the darker his expression became. Usagi would be laughing in his face when she saw him next.

Idiot Mamoru, who said she was Sailor Moon.

Idiot Mamoru who had told his worst enemy that he wanted to kiss Sailor Moon at the next battle...

Tuxedo Kamen gasped and bolted upright, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I forgot to _kiss _her!" he groaned in disbelief. What a lost opportunity too! She'd been in his arms.

He fell back onto the couch, sighing. Well, it didn't really matter, since Usagi was _not_ Sailor Moon. The poor girl would have wondered why her hero had suddenly lip-locked with her. And her Senshi would have beat him senseless!

"Good going, moron!" he growled, displeased.

He suddenly remembered the broach and reached into his breast-pocket for it. As he pulled it free, something else fell and landed on his chest. He looked down in surprise to see a Rainbow Crystal. To his shock, the golden broach in his hand pulsated the same color as the Rainbow Crystal.

Tuxedo Kamen gave an exclamation of amazement, as he raised the Crystal to his face, glancing from the broach, to it in fascination. Usagi's golden broach continued to steadily pulsate with the same deep blue color of the Rainbow Crystal-and then it stopped.

He could only gape at it for a long moment, then stupidly shook it and the Crystal. "What the hell was that!" he demanded, blue eyes wide.

Okay, he revised his opinion again.

Usagi was most _certainly_ Sailor Moon!

Only something attached to the Senshi would have such a reaction from a Rainbow Crystal. Then... "Usagi _is _Sailor Moon," he said, bolting upright again. But, she had her broach on!

"Wait, wait," he muttered, thinking hard. He looked from the broach to the Crystal, realization breaking over him. Sailor Moon _had_ been wearing a broach, but now that he thought about it,. he had not seen her use her tiara once.

"Which means what?" he asked himself, wracking his brains for the answer. Which meant...she was wearing a disguise?

"Right!" he said triumphantly. Somehow, Usagi was wearing a disguise to make her look like Sailor Moon. "So, the broach really _does_ make her transform." he grinned, then it vanished abruptly, leaving him pale.

Usagi had been in battle defenseless! Oh god and she's been hurt too!

"Of _course_ she was, idiot!" he groaned and swung his legs around so that he was now sitting on the couch. He dropped the Crystal and the broach into his lap and covered his face with his hands. He had been counting on Usagi not going to the battle at all, if she was un-transformed, but she had gone in disguise.

How utterly _stupid_ of her, but how incredibly _brave_ at the same time. If he had not been there to scoop her out of the way of that Youma, Usagi would now be dead.

Tuxedo Kamen shuddered slightly. How could he have been so stupid? He sat up abruptly, hands falling form his face. He had to see Usagi! To make sure she was okay.

Moments later, Mamoru was dashing from his apartment, car keys in hand.

* * *

"-And the Mall was totaled!" Makoto recounted, shaking her head. She twirled a piece of hair around her fingers absently, green eyes bright.

The girls were all seated at the counter, telling Motoki all about the battle. Naturally, they had not told him they were the Sailor Senshi and had just gone there to do Christmas shopping.

Motoki continued to gape at them all in stunned amazement. "So, the Pageant was cancelled?" he managed, wiping his cloth across the bench for the 20th time. He was so shocked by the news the girls had told him, that he didn't even realize the bench was spotless. He was operating on auto-pilot!

"I'll say," Rei said, wincing. "Which is a real shame. I saw the contestants the other day and they were all so beautiful and talented." she said dreamily, wishing it had been her in the pageant.

Usagi smiled knowingly and leant against the counter, watching her friends. The girls had all been so wonderful in the battle, covering for her like that. And Tuxedo Kamen had sure given her a fright hanging around like that. He had obviously noticed something was amiss with the Leader of the Senshi and had waited around to try and find out what it was.

She sighed and tapped her fingers on the counter-top, brooding. Mamoru had probably watched the entire thing from home and therefore he had seen Sailor Moon at the battle...and the girls had swung by his place _and_ the Arcade, in order to demanded her broach back, but there was no sign of the jerk.

Luckily Rei knew where Mamoru lived, but he appeared to have gone out. She paused, fingers half-way to the counter. What if Mamoru had seen it on TV and had gone to the Mall to check it out?

"He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" she wondered aloud.

"Who?" Motoki said, tossing the cloth to the side and going to the cupboard to get some glasses out for the girls' drink. He had completely forgotten them, as they told him about the fiasco at the Mall.

"Oh, no one." Usagi said, waving her hand about negligently and blushing. Her blue eyes were thoughtful though and she knew her friends were looking at her questioningly. "Hey, Motoki?" she said suddenly, straightening. "Did Mamoru come back in here?"

"After he dragged you out to help him with a Christmas present?" Motoki said dryly, grinning. "What did you decide on? I know he wants Sailor Moon for Christmas-who doesn't want a Senshi as a present?-but I can't see him getting his wish, even if you do know her" he chuckled, then paused, throwing her an eager look. "You _can't_ get him a Senshi for Christmas, can you?" he demanded.

Rei and Ami choked and Makoto giggled. Did Motoki have a crush on a Senshi?

"Er...no." Usagi said, eyes skittering away from Motoki's. Her blush brightened and she bit her lip. Did Motoki want her for Christmas too? She did have a crush on Motoki, after all. Not the same as the crush on Tuxedo Kamen, who she was beginning to love, but still...she turned her blue eyes back to the blonde.

"Who did you want for Christmas, Motoki?" she asked curiously.

All four Senshi fixed him with an intent gaze and Motoki squirmed, looking sheepish. "Umm...Sailor V actually..." he admitted. "But I know she's just an actress." he added.

"Not a real Senshi!" Rei said, exasperated. Motoki wasn't the first person to wonder if the mysterious Sailor V was a part of the Senshi, operating in England.

Ami smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. What was it with guys and actresses? They went to Movies just to drool over them! "No, she's just an actress-but I'm sure she'd love some fan-mail or something." she suggested, doubting the mail would ever reach Sailor V.

Still...Motoki did have a point with thinking that the actress had a Senshi name. How strange that coincidence was.

Usagi's skin suddenly crawled and she knew that Mamoru was behind her. _How _she knew, she couldn't say, but her heart-beat sped up and she felt her face flushing. It wasn't the sort of skin-crawling that came from dislike, but more _awareness_.

Attraction.

And all that without looking at him. She bit her lip and waited, back tensing.

* * *

Mamoru parked his car on the opposite side of the Arcade and got out, blue eyes already going to the glass doors. He couldn't see Usagi or her friends at the video games.

He checked both ways and then crossed the street quickly, frowning. He had no idea where Usagi lived! If she wasn't inside, then maybe one of her friends were...one of her _Senshi_ were, he amended himself silently. It all fit, really. Usagi had been hanging out with no one until Ami appeared, then Rei and then Makoto. Rei went to a private girl's school too. It was possible that Usagi had just met the Miko-in-training at the temple and become good friends, but those four were REALLY close.

And they just happened to look vaguely like the other three Sailor Senshi. He suspected that they were still protected by their glamour and that he could tell Usagi was Sailor Moon now because he had figured it out.

The glass doors slid open and he threw a hurried look about. Almost immediately, he spotted Usagi and her friends at the counter, talking animatedly with Motoki.

His eyes narrowing on his target, he stalked up quietly behind Usagi, so close that his chest almost brushed her back. He saw her stiffen and a slow smile spread over his lips. It was gratifying to know that she sensed when he was near.

"Who's an actress?" he asked easily, hearing the end of their conversation.

Motoki waved at Mamoru with one hand as he filled four glasses with coke from the machine. "Hey buddy," he greeted. "Did you hear what happened to the Mall?" he demanded.

Mamoru blinked slightly and slid into the seat next to Usagi, who was leaning against the counter. His thigh pressed into the back of her knees and he set his arm casually on the counter, pressing lightly into the base of her back. He was quite happy to invade her personal space and he was delighted to see Usagi tense even more, though she did not turn around and acknowledge him.

"You heard about that?" he asked Motoki, surprised. Were the girls really so blase about their secret identities that they openly told Motoki that they were there at the battle?

Usagi couldn't believe how brazen Mamoru was! She had felt immediately when his warm skin had pressed into her waist and knees and if she had not been standing so stiffly, she would have tumbled onto his lap! She bit her lip hard and narrowed her blue eyes. How dare he act differently towards her just because he thought he knew she was Sailor Moon. They had their boundaries and they kept to them.

She sighed, shaking her head. It was no use. Everything had changed between them and she was not so much angry at Mamoru for touching her so covertly, as she was in heightened awareness of the attraction that was now between them. Thank god he hadn't turned up at the battle and demanded his kiss, even though he obviously had watched it on TV.

She swallowed, blue eyes widening. What if he'd come for his kiss _now_?

"We told him." Rei said, glaring at him. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and gave him an angry stare.

"We went there to do some Christmas shopping." Makoto said, cracking her knuckles and throwing him a threatening look.

Ami just gave him a flat, unfriendly stare, then turned her head away and ignored him.

Motoki stared from the girls to Mamoru in astonishment, eyebrows lifting. What on earth had Mamoru done to earn their wrath? Even mild Ami looked pissed at him!

Mamoru grinned faintly, well-aware of their fury. He was angry at himself for putting Usagi in danger also. He sobered abruptly, grin fading. He looked intently at Usagi's back, so close to him and saw how stiff she still was. She hadn't even looked at him or taunted him and it worried him greatly.

_Had_ she been hurt? No, he was sure she wasn't. Tuxedo Kamen had been in time. "Don't you know it's impolite to put your back to someone?" he drawled, deliberately masking his concern.

Motoki was there, after all, and they had to act like they always did...even if he _did_ want his kiss. Maybe he could corner her at the next battle? No, that wouldn't work. She didn't have the faintest idea that he was the man who constantly saved her from danger. But perhaps, some opportunity would present itself. Now that he knew for certain that she was Sailor Moon, he was free to let the attraction between them build.

Usagi's lips pursed and she hesitated, looking over her friend's heads unseeingly. Mamoru obviously wanted to act as if nothing had happened, but she was still furious with him. And so were the girls. On the way back to the Arcade from the battle, Usagi had asked them all to give their word that they would do nothing to Mamoru.

The Senshi did _not_ beat up on upper-classmen, even if they _were _complete jerks.

She would handle Mamoru her own way. Forcing a smile to her lips, Usagi stepped away from his body-warmth and turned.

As their eyes met, Usagi blushed scarlet. For Mamoru was giving her a blatantly seductive look. "I-I..." The blonde stammered, eyes huge. Why was he looking at her like that? Thank god her back was blocking her friend's view of Mamoru's face!

"You owe me something." Mamoru said silkily under his breath, so that only she heard him.

Usagi's face was on level with his as he sat and their faces were only a few inches away. She stood there just short of touching his arm, but they could still sense each other acutely.

"What?" Usagi whispered in disbelief, blue eyes darkening. She gripped her fingers together, starting to sweat. Mamoru couldn't mean what she thought he did! Sailor Moon had been at the battle. Could he possible...have figured it out? Impossible!

"Unfortunately, I didn't get that kiss." Mamoru went on in a low tone, blue eyes wicked. Usagi looked poleaxed and she was flushing. Oh, he had her alright! She was starting to doubt that her disguise had worked and he had her right where he wanted her.

He cupped his chin in one hand, leaning his elbow against the counter-top and studying her with interest. Poor Usagi. She really had no chance against an older man and Tuxedo Kamen too.

Sailor Moon was all his now.

Usagi swallowed hard, blinking. Mamoru looked so damned _knowing_. But how could that be? The Luna Disguise Pen was perfect. "But Sailor Moon was at the battle!" she hissed at him frantically, heart beat thundering in her ears.

Damn Mamoru.

And damn the attraction that was acutely between them now.

Why couldn't they have just stayed Odango Atama and the Jerk?

"Yes, she was." Mamoru said casually, gazing at her from under his lashes. "But you see, I was watching and I didn't once see Sailor Moon use her tiara. And so that makes me think that she was wearing a disguise, because I have her broach and she wasn't really transformed after all." he smiled at her wolfishly, knowing he had her when she paled.

He casually patted his jacket pocket, where the broach was sitting safe.

Her blue eyes followed the movement almost frantically and she looked like a hunted rabbit.

Oh yes, he had her alright.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Seven will be out tomorrow. And the remaining Chapters will come out one a day each day after. :)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 7/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I've been spending all day working on getting a Message Board up for the Archives, training up people and doing other odds and ends. 13 hours straight on the computer! Falls over But since I don't know if I can come on tomorrow, I've decided to give you **two **Chapters tonight. I hope you like. I love the feedback. Keep it up and feed the Author, we live for feedback you know. It makes us feel all warm and wanted. LOL.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

Usagi felt like a bug under a microscope.

She took a half-step back from the handsome upper-classman in an unconsciously-defensive movement. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said hesitantly, eyes caught up in his penetrating gaze.

Mamoru snorted in derision. "Oh come on, Odango! I _have_ you. I know your secret and you're going to admit it if it takes me the rest of your life." he said ruthlessly.

"What are you two talking about!" Rei demanded, popping up from behind Usagi and glaring accusingly at her former crush. After Mamoru's stunt with Usagi's broach, he was the last person on earth she wanted to date.

Her purple eyes went from Usagi's frozen profile, to Mamoru's hard blue eyes. The two had been talking in low voices for a minute or so and the Senshi and Motoki had been watching them with avid interest. It had been glaringly obvious that Usagi was under some sort of mental attack, from her body-language and there was no way Rei and the other girls were putting up with it!

"You leave Usagi alone!" Makoto growled, getting up form her seat and stalking over to Mamoru. She stood next to Usagi and crossed her arms, fully-prepared to do damage to the gorgeous man if he didn't lay off her friend.

"You heard them." Ami said quietly, moving to beside Makoto. Her blue eyes narrowed on him.

"Whoa! Time-out. What's going on here?" Motoki demanded.

Usagi felt embarrassed as Motoki moved along the counter to stare at the four girls facing off with Mamoru, his eyes huge with astonishment. "Guys." she said weakly, scratching at the back of her head.

"Give it back. Now." Ami went on, fingers tapping against her thigh impatiently. No one quite knew what to expect from quiet Ami, but even Mamoru had the sense to take her seriously.

"Give what back?" Motoki asked, not understanding the tense atmosphere. What was going on here? What did Mamoru have to give back to Usagi?

"Mamoru took Usagi's broach and we want it back," Rei said angrily, holding out a hand imperiously under Mamoru's nose.

Mamoru eyed her with faint amusement, then looked at the silent blonde in front of him. Usagi had said nothing since her friends had interrupted their conversation. Her face was pale and bemused and he had the feeling she was not quite sure how all this mess had happened-or how to get her broach back.

"I say we frisk him." Ami said, glaring balefully.

Everyone turned to stare at her, mouths gaping. Quiet little Ami wanted to frisk Mamoru?

His mouth closed with a snap and Mamoru threw Ami a taunting look from under his lashes. "You want to try it, Ami?" he drawled.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Motoki said with disbelief. "Mamoru, just give Usagi's broach back. Why the hell did you take it in the first place?"

"To prove a point, of course," Mamoru said coolly, leaning back lazily in his chair. He flicked the dark hair from his eyes and gave the impression of being in complete control of the situation. "I had to make sure of something and I did. But it wouldn't do for anyone _else _to know." he said pointedly to the girls.

They understood his hinting perfectly and glared angrily back. Was he really threatening to tell everyone that Usagi was Sailor Moon.

Makoto's fists clenched and she had to fight back the urge to slug Mamoru's smirking face.

Motoki, of course, looked even more confused. "What does Usagi's broach have to do with the price of eggs?" he said in exasperation.

"I'll tell you one day." the dark-haired man promised, throwing a side-long look at the shocked Senshi. He had them _all_ now. They couldn't say a thing, or risk all their secrets being exposed.

"_No_!" The four girls shouted, looking aghast.

People around the Arcade began to stare at the six gathered at the counter, wondering what all the shouting was about. When they saw Usagi and Mamoru so close together, they figured it was the usual fight between the two and went back to what they were doing.

"Don't you _dare._" Rei hissed, purple eyes seething.

"Thank you for proving me right." Mamoru said silkily, getting slowly to his feet. He made sure that his body brushed up full against Usagi and he stared down into her blue eyes, so close to his, for a long moment.

"Usagi," he said softly, reaching up to brush the blond bangs from her eyes with an almost-tender gesture. "We'll have another conversation later, hmm?" his word finished on a rather possessive note.

Usagi flushed from the warm look in his eyes, the possessive tone in his voice and also, the way he had touched her as if he would have kissed her if there had been no one else around. In front of her friends, no less! Did he consider Sailor Moon _his_?

Her whole body flushed at the thought and she could only give him a wide-eyed, stunned look as his eyes locked on hers knowingly. Damn it! Mamoru was as aware of what affect he had on her now, as she was of the affect she had on him.

Mamoru chuckled at the expression on her pretty face and then he was moving past her, brushing momentarily against a furious Ami, before turning to leave.

But before he had fully turned, he made sure to give the other three Senshi a rather sardonic look. He was sure that they were aware he was 'hunting' their Leader, metaphorically-speaking.

"Wait!" Usagi gasped, realizing he was going to leave without giving back her broach. Didn't he realize how much danger she had been in going to battle un-transformed?

"Yes?" Mamoru inquired, turning his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"Can I _please_have my broach back?" the blonde said in a small voice, blue eyes clouding.

Mamoru hesitated for a long moment, then his eyes became a hard blue. He wasn't immune to Usagi's charms now that he acknowledged their attraction, but he had sworn to them both that she could not have the broach back until she admitted she was Sailor Moon...and _he_ got his kiss.

"Sorry, no." he said, shaking his head. He sauntered away, deliberately turning his back to the furious Senshi. They couldn't do him bodily harm with so many witness', right? He sure hoped not.

Usagi bit her lip, tempted to burst into tears. Why was he doing this to her? No...she shook her head, refusing to cry. Anger filled her and she welcomed it. Fine, if Mamoru wanted to play it that way, then she _would_ find anther way to get it back. He couldn't have the broach on him all the time, so she'd just wait for an opportunity.

Maybe sneak into his apartment in the middle of the night?

She blinked and then smiled as Mamoru disappeared out the sliding doors. "You think you've _won_, Chiba? Well, you've never had to mess with the Senshi before!" she whispered under her breath militantly.

"Ooh, scary face." Makoto said, glancing at Usagi's expression.

"We have a plan?" Rei said eagerly, leaning over Usagi's shoulder to peer into her face.

"What plan?" Motoki said, still clueless.

Usagi grinned evilly. "We have a plan." she agreed.

Ami slapped her hands together and smiled in satisfaction. "Good girl," she said, patting Usagi on the shoulder. "Now, lets go to the Temple and you can tell us all about it."

* * *

"That's _not_ a plan!" Ami screeched at Usagi in disbelief.

Once the blonde had told them that she wanted to sneak into Mamoru's apartment in the middle of the night, the girls had all gaped at her in disbelief.

Well, Makoto whooped in delight _first_, then gaped when she saw that it was expected of her.

"You are not going to sneak around a man's apartment in the dead of night! No normal girl does that!" Rei agreed, glaring at her Leader. So much for a brilliant plan. She should have known better. It was Usagi they were talking about, after all.

"What's wrong with that plan?" Usagi demanded, hands on hips.

"You have to _ask_, you idiot?" Rei said disbelievingly. "Mamoru is a virtual stranger to us all and several years older. He also has a big 'thing' for Sailor Moon and who knows what sort of perverted thoughts he's got in mind for you?"

"You wanted to _date_ that pervert not that long ago." Usagi shot back, frowning. She moved uneasily on her cushion and then grabbed her tea from the table, taking a gulp. It went down the wrong way and she spluttered.

Makoto leaned over from her side of the table and patted Usagi on the back until she could breath again. "You okay, Usagi?" she asked in concern, green eyes sympathetic. It wasn't that the girls thought Usagi's plan to get the broach back was bad, but that Chiba Mamoru was an unknown element.

"Mamoru is no fool," Ami murmured, as if reading Makoto's mind. She calmly sipped her tea, a thoughtful look on her face now. Her anger had cooled and she was now thinking rationally of a way to get the broach back from Mamoru. "Does anyone else have any ideas?" she asked the others.

"Nope." Makoto said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"I can't think of a thing." Rei sighed, flopping back onto the floor and staring up at her bedroom ceiling. At least they could guarantee that Grandpa wouldn't be spying on them. He had no qualms about doing so in any other part of the house, but thankfully, he had enough morals not to spy when she was in her room.

Her purple eyes narrowed. Given his shifty nature, she sometimes wondered just how _much_ Grandpa knew about her secret life. He had been attacked for a Rainbow Crystal and been turned into one of the Seven Shadows. Surely, he wondered when the Senshi turned up so swiftly?

"See?" Usagi said in exasperation, frowning even more. Her blue eyes were very troubled and she had a nagging feeling that she was overlooking something important. But what? Something about Mamoru...

Maybe.

She didn't _want_ to think about him and their new relationship, but she had to because she needed her broach back. "No one else can think of an idea either! What if Zoisite comes back with anther Youma?" she said, fingers tightening about her cup.

Ami, Rei and Makoto drew in their breath sharply, giving Usagi a fearful look. The blonde had escaped from the battle by sheer good luck-and Tuxedo Kamen's amazing reflex's of course. But could she be as lucky again?

"I could really _kill_ Mamoru, you guys!" Rei growled furiously, thumping a fist onto the table.

"Ditto." Makoto muttered, considering beating up the man for the broach. "Think he'd press charges?" she wondered aloud, betraying her thoughts.

"You can't beat him up!" Usagi said, shocked. But then she smiled. "I'd _like_ to let you though, Makoto. I'm SO tempted" she admitted, giggling.

A vision of Makoto beating the snot out of Mamoru flashed through her mind and she grinned in amusement.

"_Very tempting._" Rei and Ami chorused simultaneously, also grinning.

All four sighed, slumping. Mamoru _would_ press charges!

"Hey," Ami said thoughtfully then. "I've been wondering why Mamoru is acting so different towards Usagi. We know he has a big yen for Sailor Moon, but now that he strongly suspects it's Usagi, he went awfully quick from their usual fighting to an almost..." she frowned, trying to think of the word. She clearly remembered his tone of voice when he had said farewell to the blonde in the Arcade an hour and a half before.

"Seductive?" she tried, looking appealingly at Rei.

Usagi flushed bright red, hands flying to her cheeks in acute embarrassment. "What!" she screamed. Ami had _noticed_ that?

Oh god, if only the floor would open up and swallow her! She thought only see had noticed the way he was acting towards her.

Idiot-of _course_ they had noticed! Mamoru had been quite blatant about it.

Rei blinked, then smiled and nodded. "You know, you're right?" she said in astonishment, remembering. She'd been too angry at the time, to think much about it...

"I was too furious at the time, but now that you mention it...he _did_ speak to her as if he wanted to-" Makoto said evilly.

"Makoto!" Usagi howled, clapping her hands over her ears. "You stop that!"

"-kiss you senseless?" The brunette amended mischievously, grinning like a maniac. "He did say that he was going to kiss Sailor Moon at the next battle, remember?"

"He certainly is not viewing Usagi as an enemy any more." Ami agreed, brushing her bangs from her eyes. She tapped the fingers of her other hand on her knee in a pensive manner. "What exactly did he say and do in that alley?" she suddenly demanded, rounding on the blonde.

Usagi's blue eyes went wide at the rather _eager_ looks her three friends gave her. She blushed slowly brighter and averted her eyes. What could she say? "There was _no_kissing!" she blurted out anxiously, wringing her hands together.

"Oh? And what else did he say exactly?" Rei said with suspicion. Now that the battle was over and they had time to talk, she really wanted to know had been said.

"Umm..." The blonde muttered, thinking hard. She winced as she remembered most of the conversation, but mostly, the way Mamoru had invaded her personal space and had changed their relationship in minutes.

They were very attracted to each other and that was for sure!

She sighed in exasperation, turning her eyes back to meet three eager gazes. "He tried to trick me into saying I was Sailor Moon. But I kept telling him that I knew so much because I knew _her._"

"So, what exactly made him take your broach? What made him think that that was how you transformed?" Ami asked quietly, watching her friend closely. Usagi wasn't telling them something, but then again, what girl told her friends everything regarding a guy?

Mamoru had claimed his stake on Sailor Moon for the whole Arcade to see and he'd obviously changed his relationship with Usagi to the point where the blonde was utterly bewildered and flustered.

"Oh," Usagi gasped, abruptly remembering what had happened in the alley. "The broach _opened_!"

"What!" Rei, Makoto and Ami gasped back in shock.

"What do you mean, it opened? I didn't know it could do that?" Ami said urgently, leaning forward. The Moon Broach had opened? Luna never mentioned that it could open, but then again, the cat had mentioned once that her memories of the Moon Kingdom were incomplete. She had no idea where the broach or the wands had come from, but they had been in Luna's sub-space pocket waiting for the day she found the Senshi.

"Mamoru grabbed it off my bow-and that's when he _really_ started to wonder, because there was no pin on the back and it just stuck there with no help. And then when he was holding it, it just opened and there was nothing inside." the blonde paused, remembering. "But it looked like there _had_ been something inside, once"

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked, curious. She turned her cup around and around on the table, wondering if her wand did something too.

"It had this hole in it, about the size of a walnut." Usagi gestured with her hand, showing how large the hole was.

"Interesting," Ami mused, reaching into her sub-space pocket and taking out her Mercury Computer. She felt the others watching her as she typed in 'Moon Broach' and waited for the results. The mini-computer instantly flooded the screen with strange, beautiful symbols. Ami gaped at it. "What on _earth_?" she said, flabeghasted. It had never done that before!

"What?" Usagi demanded, crawling around the table to look over Ami's shoulder. Rei and Makoto did the same and the four gazed at the mini-computer in stunned amazement.

"I can't read that," Ami said uneasily. "Shouldn't I be able to read something on my own Mercury Computer?" she appealed to the others.

"Yeah." Makoto nodded, eyes going over the symbols over and over. It made absolutely no sense to her.

Rei reached out with her mind, trying to sense something in the symbols, but could come up with nothing. They were a complete mystery.

Usagi was also confused...but no entirely because she could not read the symbols, but because for a moment, the words looked utterly familiar and _clear_ to her. Words jumped out at her, before the symbols became gibberish again.

'Moon Kingdom', 'Serenity' and 'Imperium Silver Crystal'.

Her blue eyes went huge and she felt her mouth falling open in shock. "Guys," she said weakly. "I could _understand_ that for a minute."

Ami's head whipped around. "What did you say?" she demanded, gripping the mini-computer tightly.

Rei and Makoto stared at Usagi mutely, not understanding.

Usagi did not understand herself. She licked her lips and uncertainly relayed what she had seen for a split-second.

"This says something abut the Moon Kingdom?" Ami's blue eyes narrowed in thought. "I wonder if it's referring to the Sea of Serenity?" she mused aloud. "The language must have been used on the moon a long time ago."

"Do you think Luna can read this?" Usagi said softly, still staring fixedly at the beautiful script as if she could will it to make sense to her again. Was she able to read it because it had something to do with her being Sailor Moon?

"We need to get your broach back, before Mamoru really discovers something that will absolutely identify you as being Sailor Moon." Ami said grimly.

"We break in?" Usagi said tentatively, her stomach filling with butterflies. Could she really break into Mamoru's apartment while he was sleeping?

"No. No, too dangerous." Ami shook her head. "We need to go talk to him again and get it back. Then we need to speak with Luna. Something is going on here and we need to find out what." she decisively closed the Mercury Computer and slipped it back into her sub-space pocket.

"He's not going to give it back. Not when he suspects." Usagi murmured, eyes troubled. Mamoru was no fool and he was going to get her to admit she was Sailor Moon, not matter what. But she would try and talk to him again, for her friend's sake...and if that didn't work, she was going back to plan one.

Break and enter!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Nine, the final one, will be out tomorrow. The Sequel...who knows. I can't write a **thing **at the moment! I have writer's block:)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile** **  
URL: In ****Profile** **  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 8/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Eight! We're coming close to the end of the Fanfic. I'm really hoping to get the Sequel out first, but I want to get the rest of my other Fanfics finished first.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

* * *

Motoki looked up automatically as the sliding doors to the Arcade opened. He usually closed the games section around five, but the cafe part of the place really only got its best customers at night, when he broke out the chairs and tables out the front of the place.

He therefore wasn't overly surprised to see his customer was one Chiba Mamoru. Motoki grinned in welcome. "Welcome back, Mamoru. I wondered where you'd disappeared to when you left earlier."

"I had some thinking to do." Mamoru said pensively, sliding onto a chair at the counter.

Motoki immediately went to the cupboard for a coffee cup, knowing what his friend would be needing. Mamoru was always a coffee drinker. He knew just how the upper-classman felt, studying late to keep up the grades. Both young men wanted to go to Medical School and Motoki had been very glad of being approved for the loan to buy the Arcade a few years back.

His friend, of course, was loaded.

Motoki poured the steaming coffee into the cup and slid it over the counter. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Mamoru said, with a smile, eyes still far away.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"A penny wouldn't even make a dent on my yearly intake." Mamoru said dryly, thinking of the interest his huge fortune was getting each year.

Motoki gave him an exasperated look and he sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said quietly.

Motoki didn't know about Mamoru's secret identity and he wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell him. Like the Senshi, anyone who knew who they really were was in great danger.

"I promise to believe three impossible things before the six O'clock crowd rushes in for their java hit." The blonde said promptly, smile mischievous.

"You won't be so charitable when I tell you I've been keeping a huge secret from you for months." Mamoru said quietly gaze meeting his best friend's squarely.

Motoki's mouth fell open in surprise, then his blue eyes narrowed. "You _what_?" he growled, looking displeased. "Mamoru! I tell you _everything_!" he protested.

"This one is...dangerous." Mamoru's eyes were dead serious. He wiped his index finger along the side of the cup to catch a stray drop trailing down the side.

"Dangerous?" Motoki echoed, surprised yet again. His friend looked so damn certain that it was a dangerous secret...could it be...? "You're not into...drugs, are you, buddy?" he said awkwardly, not happy about just blurting it out like that. If his friend was in trouble, he'd even risk his business to help Mamoru out.

"_Drugs_? God no!" Mamoru said, giving a short laugh. His laugh became more genuine as Motoki slumped in relief and began to laugh also.

"Had me worried, you jerk." The blonde admonished, shaking his head. "So-what else could it be that's so dangerous?" his eyes widened and he threw a hunted look around, then leant in close. "You didn't kill anyone, did ya?" he stage-whispered, not taking it seriously.

"Honestly, Motoki," Mamoru drawled, sighing deeply. His eyes met Motoki's again, this time the expression was wry. "Covering up a murder would be _far_ less dangerous than my current occupation."

"You got a job!" Motoki jumped onto that immediately, stumped. But Mamoru was loaded! He didn't need to work a day...not that he wouldn't make a great doctor...wait, how could a job be dangerous?

He stared at his dark-haired friend thoughtfully. No, Mamoru had said 'occupation', not 'job'. "What is it?" he demanded, afire with curiosity.

"Motoki..." Mamoru began and then broke off with a frown. How on earth to _tell_ him? Where to start? "What's the best-kept secret in Tokyo?" he said slowly.

"Umm...the restaurants use frozen food?" Motoki tried, grinning like a maniac.

"Try again." Mamoru ordered, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"The Yakuza are running a cocaine racket using stuffed-toys?" Motoki snickered this time, trying to picture it.

"Possible, but not logical," Mamoru said dryly, rolling his blue eyes. "Try something localized to only Juuban and think of the news."

Motoki scratched himself, then his eyes brightened as something popped into his head. "The Sailor Senshi!" he said in triumph. Then he realized what he was saying and he gaped. "Nah, that can't be it."

"You're so hot, you're steaming." Mamoru said sardonically, blue eyes deepening in color. He met his friend's eyes and tried to convey his sincerity through his expression.

Motoki's gape widened and then he nodded. "I know you aren't the type person to lie, Mamoru," he glared. "Especially to your best friend in the world!"

"Correct." Mamoru nodded, taking another sip.

"You know something about the Sailor Senshi?" Motoki thought about that for a long moment.

"Keep going. Think about what I said a minute ago." Mamoru prompted, draining off his coffee.

"What you said..." Motoki frowned, thinking hard. What had Mamoru said that was connected to this?

"Ah ha! There you are, you jerk!"

The triumphant voice thundered into the silence that had fallen between the two and Mamoru and Motoki both jumped, not having heard anyone enter the Arcade. The two swiftly looked up to see four girls glaring at them murderously.

The speaker, surprisingly, was Usagi!

Wow, that girl had a set of lungs, Mamoru thought wryly. Of course, he had half expected the blonde to track him down and demand her broach back...and where would Sailor Moon be without her Senshi? He groaned.

"Okay, I'll give you exactly ten seconds to hand over the goods!" Makoto said menacingly, thumping her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"I'll give you five seconds." Rei said, purple eyes flashing.

"_Now._" Ami said simply, looking really scary.

"I'd _love_ to help you ladies, but I had things to do, people to see." Mamoru drawled, getting to his feet.

Usagi gaped at him in dismay. "No, no! I need it back-you understand?" she pleaded, lower lip trembling.

"Usagi! _No_." Ami said, as if to a naughty dog. She blinked and smiled sheepishly when Motoki gaped at her tone. "Sorry-but don't say a word." she finished in a command, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you can understand my position, Odango Atama." Mamoru said, shrugging gracefully. He adjusted the collar of his black shirt and cast her an amused look. "Something for something" he hinted.

"Not happening!" Makoto growled, green eyes narrowing in fury. She cracked her knuckles and Motoki winced at the sound. "You'll excuse me if I beat you to a pulp?"

"Makoto," Motoki said, aghast. "Surely, a broach isn't worth that sort of violence?"

"It's important to Usagi and Mamoru stole it." The brunette said stubbornly.

"Mamoru, give the broach back." The blonde man said, frowning at his friend. Why on earth was Mamoru keeping Usagi's broach from her?

"Sorry, no. I'm not going to loose" Mamoru shook his head at his friend, throwing the Senshi a sardonic look. They really thought pressuring him when someone else was there, was going to work?

The upper-classman decided to ignore the girls for a moment. He looked to the side of the counter and saw the familiar cloth that Motoki cleaned all the surfaces with usually.

Motoki looked very clueless as his friend grabbed his wash-cloth, swiftly pulled something from his jacket and wrapped it up neatly. "What are you doing?"

Mamoru smiled mysteriously and handed the bundle to Motoki. "This is for the coffee-and a clue for what we were talking about before the girls came in," he murmured. "Don't open it till the girls and I are gone."

Motoki stared at Mamoru, eyebrows lifted. Whatever the man had put into the washcloth was so important that he didn't want the girls to see it? The blonde was afire with curiosity, but he nodded to Mamoru as if he understood.

"Now," Mamoru said, whirling swiftly on the girls, a scary smile on his face. To his delight, Usagi gave a squeak and all the girls jumped in shock. He could really get _used_ to taunting the Senshi!

"You're not getting the broach back until I get some answers." he said pleasantly, walking slowly towards them. The girls stood their ground and Mamoru stopped when he was chest to chest with Usagi, who abruptly flushed a bright red.

Usagi didn't know where to look as she felt Mamoru's warm chest pressing against hers. Did he _have_ to do this right in front of the girls and Motoki?

"Aren't you even going to look at me?" Mamoru said in amusement, grinning down at the blonde's bent head.

"Lay off her, turkey!" Rei glared at him.

Mamoru gave Rei a swift look of warning. The girls knew they were the Sailor Senshi and they were aware that he suspected they were and so they were more...assertive than usual. But he knew something they didn't and that gave him the upper hand. Chiba Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and if the Senshi thought that they could cower Tuxedo Kamen, they had another thing coming.

Usagi finally glanced up and he smiled at her. "Not happening." he said pleasantly.

"Damn it!" Usagi said, frowning at him. She stepped back slightly until they were no longer touching, chin raised defiantly.

"If you want to talk to me, I'm here every day." The dark-haired man said, stating the obvious.

"Plan two!" Usagi muttered under her breath to Makoto. Mamoru wouldn't be so damn smug when she stole the broach back from under his nose.

Makoto grinned and gave a thumb's up, before stepping lightly aside for Mamoru to pass.

What had those two been muttering about? Mamoru gave Makoto a suspicious look, not putting it past the girl to waylay him in some dark alley. He could take her! He was Tuxedo Kamen, after all.

"See you tomorrow morning, Motoki!" he called to his friend, waving over his shoulder.

To Usagi, he gave a knowing look. "Later, my sweet." he murmured, eyes filling with warmth. She flushed and squirmed and he grinned, then sauntered out the sliding doors.

"Let's get some sleep." Makoto said, faking a yawn.

"Why did we give up!" Rei demanded, rounding on Usagi and Makoto.

"Were you really going to beat him up?" Ami said reasonably. "We really don't want the police involved"

"Right." The girls chorused.

"Sorry about Mamoru, Usagi." Motoki said awkwardly, shaking his head.

"Not a problem," Usagi said airily, grinning. She had another plan and they'd put it into action tomorrow-but first to find out when Mamoru would be out of his apartment. "Hey, what time does Mamoru come here usually?" she asked casually.

"Around nine O'clock" Motoki said, wondering what was going on.

Rei and Ami were staring at Usagi, wondering also.

"I'll bug him again in the morning," The blonde girl said, hiding her triumphant grin. Mamoru would be in the Arcade and _she_ would be raiding his apartment. He couldn't possibly be keeping the broach on him _all_ the time. Right?

"We'll meet here tomorrow morning." Rei said, the light of battle in her eyes.

Usagi felt dismay fill her and looked appealingly at Makoto.

Makoto hid an excited grin. "I think Usagi should talk to him alone." she said casually.

"No way!" Ami said, eyes narrowing.

"The Arcade will be _crowded._" Makoto stressed.

Rei and Ami reluctantly agreed and the girls all headed out of the Arcade. It was already past Usagi's dinner time.

"We'll keep our communicators close if you need us." Rei promised, arms going about the blonde.

Usagi felt very guilty for a moment, but over Rei's shoulder she mouthed silently to Makoto. "Tomorrow!"

The brunette gave a thumb's up. Yep, they were all set for tomorrow alright!

* * *

After the girls and Mamoru had left, Motoki's mouth was still open in astonishment. What an earth was going on between those five? Mamoru had been acting so strangely too. He suddenly remembered the bundle his friend had given him and opened it curiously.

"It's too big to be money" he muttered, having a little trouble getting the cloth off of the object. Something kept catching on the cloth.

Finally, Motoki got the bundle unwrapped and his mouth fell open again. Inside was a perfect red rose, petals almost open.

Motoki scratched at his head, bewildered. "Why did Mamoru give me a rose?" he wondered aloud, carefully placing the rose on the bench and shaking out a few leaves from his cloth.

Had Mamoru finally gone over the bend?

"What does this have to do with what we were talking about?" The blonde mused. He frowned, glaring at nothing as a few people entered the Arcade in search of coffee.

Five minutes later, as the people left with their drinks, Motoki was still trying to figure out why Mamoru had paid for his coffee with a flower! "I wonder if Mamoru went off the deep end?" Motoki muttered, then felt bad. The upper-classman was perfectly sane...just more than a little weird, that was all.

After wiping off the bench and putting Mamoru's coffee cup into the dishwasher, parts of his conversation with his best friend came flooding back. A huge _dangerous_secret, that was the best-kept one in Tokyo.

Mamoru knew something about the Sailor Senshi!

"Well...damn." the man said, staring again at the rose. Roses...now what did that have to do with...

And then it hit him, with all the force of a freight train.

"Holy _shit_!" Motoki swore loudly, eyes going huge and shocked. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jupiter muttered, depositing her burden gentle onto the balcony. Her green eyes stared at Usagi's face anxiously. "Really, _really_ sure?" she pressed, balancing easily on the balcony rail with all the grace of a ballet dancer.

"I'm sure, Jupiter! Stop nagging me!" Usagi grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring up at the Senshi. Okay, maybe it wasn't the most _brilliant _idea in the world, but it was all she could come up with!

And boy had Makoto nagged her about it. Worry, arguing, dissuading. "We're here, aren't we? May as well go in"

"Oh no, Usagi!" Jupiter waved a hand at her friend in a negating manner. "There's no way I'm doing this. I brought you and I'll take you back, but I'm not putting one foot in there." she sighed resignedly, looking faintly harassed. "It's bad enough that we're going behind Ami and Rei's backs on this."

"It's a good idea!" Usagi said stubbornly, pouting. She brushed the hair from her eyes and peered sideways into the apartment.

Spotless and loaded with lots of expensive things.

Her blue eyes narrowed. How like that jerk to have a cool place, with cool stuff to go with his cool attitude.

She felt something brush her arm and jumped lightly, then realized that it was just Jupiter, gawking into the exterior also.

"Egad! Mamoru is _loaded_, Usagi." The Senshi of lighting said with awe, whistling admirably. "Where do you think he's stashed the broach?"

Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip indecisively. Could it be in the lounge or in the bedroom. She flushed slowly red as she thought of the latter, wondering briefly if he had silk sheets.

"I bet he has silk sheets and everything," Jupiter muttered enviously, as if reading the blonde's mind. "Hehehe." she said evilly.

"What?" Usagi demanded, turning her head to stare questionably at the girl. Why did Jupiter look like that cat that caught the canary?

Jupiter flushed slightly, then shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." she said guiltily. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she debated whether to go in with Usagi. Nah. The blonde could handle it and they'd be gone long before Mamoru came home from the University.

"Get going, Moon!" she prodded Usagi with her elbow.

"Is it unlocked?" Usagi whispered, looking around furtively. Like anyone was going to think them breaking and entering when they were that far up! Of course, they might wonder what a Senshi was doing there...

"You better hide." she said, glancing about her as if they were being spied upon. She tentatively reached for the balcony door and pulled to the right. To her immense relief, it slid open.

"Cool!" she squealed in delight. At this rate, she'd have her moon broach back in minutes. "Wait for me here." she ordered, crouching low and entering the room. She straightened after a quick look about to confirm Mamoru wasn't there and then began to search.

"Don't forget the kitchen!" Jupiter hissed from the doorway.

Usagi nodded and rolled her eyes. Trust Makoto to think of kitchens at a time like this! "Right."

"Think he cooks his own food?" Another hiss from the doorway.

Usagi whirled, glaring. "Do you want to do this?" she demanded, feeling on edge.

"And keep you from all the fun? Never!" The brunette Senshi snickered, then winked and slid the balcony door shut. She bent slightly at the knees and then disappeared upwards as if on wings.

Usagi sighed. Jupiter would wait on the roof for her to call. She really could have leant a hand though! The blonde nosed about the room for the next few minutes, then wandered down the hall. As she entered her room, she could smell roses.

Her eyes widened as she saw a vase full of beautiful red roses on his bedside. Mamoru liked roses? She tentatively touched a petal and then leant over to smell them, sighing happily. Usagi loved roses, especially since Tuxedo Kamen always had the scent of them about him.

"I'm not here to smell the roses!" The blonde groaned at herself, then smacked her forehead when she realized what she'd said. How cliche!

Usagi began to search the room for her broach, going through his draw, his closet and even his jacket pockets. Damn, it wasn't there! And something else was missing too...

Mamoru's favorite green jacket! "He must have it _on _him still!" she cried in frustration, jumping up and down.

If she hadn't been so agitated, she might have heard the front door open and close. But she was so distracted that she only heard the intruder when it was too late. Footsteps came down the hall.

Usagi freaked out and ran around in circles, unable to think clearly. Mamoru was home! She was _in_ his home! Oh no! Why hadn't Makoto stayed to watch-out for the jerk!

She froze and stared at the bedroom door like a hunted rabbit as Mamoru appeared in the doorway.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Nine, the final one, will be out tomorrow. The Sequel...who knows. I can't write a **thing **at the moment! I have writer's block:)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Christmas Wish-List  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #122, 124, 303 and 329: Response Fanfic. Usagi asks Mamoru what he would wish for, if he could have anything in world for Christmas-and he blurts out "Sailor Moon"! Who'd have known such an innocent question could start a chain reaction?  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 9/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2003**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! The final Chapter. Those who haven't been to my Site and saw my notices wouldn't know that I had a computer virus that had my computer put of commission for the last 3-4 weeks. I wasn't able to get online or even write! Augh. But here it is, the last Chapter. I'm hoping to get Chapter One of the Sequel out next week, just because you all asked nicely.

**Updated Stats for 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives:** Please come on over and read some Happy Ending Fanfiction for every favorite Couple you can think of. :) The link is in my Profile.

**Adopted Archives: 6  
Archive Members: ****1045**  
**Archive Authors: ****682**  
**Archive Fanfiction Count: ****1648**

**Archive Fandom Count:**

**Anime (34) / Books (7)****Cartoons (3)****Comics (5)****Crossovers (12)****Games (1)****Movies (29)****Multi-Author Series (2)****One Hour Challenges (24)****Orignal Works (1)****The Blanket Scenario (3)****TV Series (26) **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**CHRISTMAS WISH-LIST**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

* * *

"Usagi!" Mamoru exclaimed, shocked. Then his eyes narrowed and he gave her a strange look of triumph. "Now, how the hell did you get in here, sweetheart?" he murmured, walking past her to throw his jacket over the end of the bed. 

So _this_ was where she had been. He'd seen Rei and Ami at the Arcade, looking around as if for someone, but after half an hour, Usagi and Makoto had not turned up and the two had left.

That, of course, made Mamoru very suspicious, but since he'd been there expecting the blonde also, he decided to wait another five minutes. When she had not showed to demand her broach, it occurred to him that she was probably still in bed, asleep.

It _was_ the Odango Atama, after all!

Motoki had been absolutely _dying_ to ask him questions, but with so many people in the Arcade, it had been impossible. His best friend had stared at him as if he were an alien and Mamoru hadn't blamed him in the least.

When Usagi still did not turn up after another coffee, Mamoru had left the Arcade and driven home, aware at the last minute that someone was standing in his room.

"It is so not what you think! Well, okay, maybe it's exactly what you think, but I can explain. Sort of." she gasped out, stumbling over her words. Then she fell silent at his sardonic look.

Mamoru know _exactly_ what she was there for! Usagi turned to watch him, ready to flee at the slightest movement towards her. Her stomach had done weird flip-flopping at his endearment and she fought back a betraying blush.

But he merely stood there, rolling his cuffs back to expose his forearms, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He slapped his hands together and grinned at her, rubbing his palms together like a mad-scientist.

"I er...picked the lock?" Usagi tried tentatively.

"Nice try, but that won't work on the dead-bolt too." Mamoru drawled, stepping towards her. She backed off, poised to flee, but he only picked his jacket up and turned towards the closet, grin widening. Now, why did he have the distinct feeling she wanted to bolt?

He enjoyed keeping her on edge and that was a fact! How the hell had she gotten into his apartment though? He was sure Senshi training didn't include the fine art of lock-picking! He took out a hanger and began to whistle a jaunty tune, ready to run after the blonde if she tried to escape.

After hanging his green jacket up and closing the closet, he again turned to face her. "So, if it wasn't the front door, then what was it?" he mused, thinking. Ah! The balcony!

Usagi stood still as a pole as Mamoru walked towards her, then continued past arm brushing hers slightly. She shivered, then listened intently as he walked down the hall. A moment later, she heard him rattle the balcony door and bit her lip. Oh no! She heard it slide back on it's hinges, then gently slide shut again. "Oh noooooo!" she moaned.

"Oh, Usagi!" Mamoru sing-songed, striding back down the hall to his room. He tried to keep the smirk from his face as he re-entered the room, but he had obviously failed, from the deer-in-headlights look she was giving him.

Mamoru strolled right up to the blonde and stopped, chest brushing hers. He reached out and tilted her chin back gently with his forefinger, meeting her panicked gaze. He had her now!

"Y-yes?" Usagi managed, licking her lips. Mamoru's eyes darkened immediately and she drew her tongue back in swiftly, eyes widening.

"If you expect me to believe that you came in the front door, via lock-pick, then think again" he drawled in amusement, tempted to crush her lips beneath his. He was _damned_ sure she was Sailor Moon, now. There was no way Usagi would have broken into his apartment for a mere trinket. Admittedly, an _expensive_ solid-gold trinket...but still...there was the matter of his glowing Rainbow Crystal and _her_ glowing locket!

Let her try to explain that one.

He opened his mouth to ask just that, when the blonde jumped in.

"And why _not_?" Usagi demanded belligerently, thrusting her face up close to his. She glared into his mocking eyes and silently cursed her back luck. Why did Mamoru have to come home right at that moment!

Jupiter had obviously made herself scarce when Mamoru appeared at the balcony doors, guessing that Usagi had been caught. She was probably on the roof, waiting for Usagi to call her on the communicator to tell her it was all clear.

"Lets be honest, Odango," Mamoru chuckled, finger stroking along the underside of her smooth chin. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. He let her, hand falling to his side. "You can barely pass your grades, let alone pick a lock."

"Makoto showed me!" Usagi blurted out, lying through her teeth.

"Mmm hmm," Mamoru shook his head. "I know Makoto is street-wise, but I can't see her breaking and entering." his head tilted slyly. "Besides, isn't it against the Senshi-code to steal?"

Usagi gaped at him. Not because he had hinted that he knew Makoto was a Senshi, but because of his bizarre comment about Senshi codes and stealing.

Was Mamoru..._on_ something?

She stared at him suspiciously, well-aware of the evils of drugs. "Mamoru?" she paused, expression becoming sweet.

Mamoru had the good sense to look at her warily, wondering what had caused this about-face in his quarry's demeanor. One moment all nervous, the next all superior and sweet. Usagi was scary sometimes! "Yes?" he said slowly, eyes suspicious.

"Are you on something? Glue-sniffing maybe? You can tell me!" Usagi said earnestly, batting her eyelashes at him in a mocking way. For once, she was in charge! If Mamoru really thought that she was going to tell him she'd entered his apartment via the balcony, he was nuts!

"Huh?" Mamoru gaped at her, genuinely flabeghasted. _on something_? Why the hell would Usagi think he was one something?

He gazed at the blonde as if she was insane-and then he laughed. A deep, amused laugh that came right from his stomach and up through his chest.

Usagi's smirk turned into uncertainty as she watched the mirthful man bend over and hold onto his stomach, chuckling loudly. "What's so funny?" she demanded, crossing her arms and glaring in annoyance. He was laughing at her, she was sure of it!

"Oh god, Usagi! You're so damn funny!" Mamoru wiped the tears from his eyes as he straightened, grinning widely.

"And you _are_ on something if you think I came up 8 stories onto your balcony." she gritted out through her teeth.

Mamoru sobered rapidly at her expression, realizing he was upsetting her and she would be as stubborn as a mule when it came to defending herself against his allegations. "So, you're sticking by your story? You picked the lock?"

"Yup!" Usagi said triumphantly, chin rising. Lets see him prove her wrong!

"Hand your equipment over then, Sailor Cat-Burglar." he ordered, holding his hand out, palm up.

"What!" Usagi gasped, stunned. Well, damn, but she hadn't expected that. Her lip began to tremble and she felt hunted. How dare Mamoru do this to her!

She glanced around, looking for escape, but Mamoru was standing in front of the door and the window had blinds over it. Besides, Jupiter may not catch her if she leapt out the window!

"That's what I thought." Mamoru murmured, watching her expression carefully.

He suddenly walked forward, chest pressing into hers. Usagi stepped back automatically, but he followed her step for step until her knees were pressed up against the back of the bed.

Usagi wind-milled for a moment, refusing to grab onto the jerk who was trapping her against the bed. Her blue eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Here she was, in Mamoru's _bedroom_, trapped against the end of the bed, with no one within shouting distance! She swallowed, heart-rate increasing.

Her blue eyes dilated slightly as she raised her chin and met his calm gaze. He was staring at her with a strange expression, a half-smile playing about his lips.

"I didn't get to kiss you at the battle, because you surprised me." Mamoru murmured, smiling slightly. "That disguise almost threw me for a minute, until I realized that you weren't using your tiara. In fact, the others were protecting you."

Her heart leapt into her throat and she gazed at him in horror. He'd been playing with her! Her disguise hadn't worked and she'd come right into the lion's den. She swallowed and then drew on her courage. This was the same jerk that always taunted her-she could handle him! Even if she was attracted to him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him...

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Usagi said stubbornly, struggling to keep her balance. Being pressed against Mamoru like that was doing all sorts of interesting things to her heart. Maybe she should just fall onto the bed, then roll off before he could trap her again?

"Still denying, I see. Well, you're not getting your broach back. I'm sorry you had a close call there though," Mamoru looked very upset for a moment, then hid it behind a sly smile. "But I _know_ Sailor Moon and you are her. I'll prove it one way or another."

"No, you won't! Because I'm not _her._" Usagi said with certainty. Was she just being stupid, letting him toy with her this way? He did know she was Sailor Moon, but he'd get her to admit it over his head body!

Her hands came up and she pressed against his chest firmly. Mamoru didn't budge and she started to get desperate. He was pressed so intimately to her, that she was feeling flushed and her nerves were rattled. He smelled really good too.

She groaned, eyes skittering away from his nervously. "I'm leaving." she stated, shoving at him more firmly.

Mamoru smiled, inching a little closer. His nose was almost in her hair now that she wasn't looking at him and he could feel every inch of her. Silly, Usagi! All she had to do was sit down and she'd be free of him. But she hadn't thought of that-and he had to wonder if a part of her enjoyed being pressed against him as much as he did.

He bent down slightly, lips touching the curve of her ear. She shivered and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms about her. "Do something for me, Usagi?" he whispered seductively.

"What is it?" Usagi said tentatively, stiffening at the touch of his lips against her ear. She felt very strange. Excited by his closeness.

"Give Sailor Moon something for me." Mamoru went on, hands rising from his side.

"Okay." she said hesitantly, wondering what it was and if Mamoru had suddenly given up in thinking she was Sailor Moon. She felt relief and sighed.

Mamoru's eyes darkened and his hands were suddenly on her slender shoulders. She squeaked as he pushed on her shoulders, the same time as his body bore into hers.

They tumbled onto the bed and she was pinned beneath his weight. Before she could even blink, Mamoru's lips were pressed against hers. She gasped and he took advantage of her parted lips to turn his mouth slightly and deepen the kiss.

Oh my god! Mamoru was _kissing_ her! Usagi was so shocked that she let him deepen the kiss, all thoughts going out the window as sensation consumed her. She never knew it could be like that...

Mamoru realized he was kissing her like a starving man and pulled back, surprised that she had let him kiss her so intimately.

She lay there, looking stunned, lips wet and swollen from his attack. She blinked at him, licking her lips and he felt like kissing her again.

He had finally kissed Sailor Moon-and it had felt wonderful. "You knew I liked Sailor Moon, so don't act so surprised" he drawled.

Usagi's mouth parted, her breath sucked in. "I-I can't give her _that_!" Usagi gasped weakly, pushing at his chest. He wanted her to kiss a girl? And herself no less! What was going on here? How exactly had she ended up on the bed, kissed senseless by her worst enemy?

"You can't?" Mamoru said innocently, blinking at her.

Usagi shook her head, wondering what the hell he was up to. And then gave her a thoroughly wicked look that made her insides melt and she knew that he had only been taunting her. Mamoru hadn't given up! He'd just changed tactics!

"Sorry to have troubled you then." he said sikily, pulling away from her. He rolled off of her body, then sat up on the edge of the bed, turning his head to give her a sly look. Mamoru smiled seductively. "Care to try and get the broach again, my sweet?"

"_No_!" Usagi was off the bed in seconds, standing there disheveled slightly and face flushing hectically.

"Pity-I was going to ask you to give another...message, to Sailor Moon."

His meaning was clear as crystal and Usagi's flush deepened. "_No._ Give it to her _yourself_!" she blurted, before realizing what she was saying.

"Aright, Sailor Moon. Come here." he crooked his little finger at her, smile again wicked.

His blue eyes seemed to burn into her where she stood and her heart stopped before beating crazily again. "No, no!" she cried, backing off.

"You and I both know that you're Sailor Moon," Mamoru said calmly, getting up with a cat-like grace and stalking around the bed towards her. "So you can give it to her as Usagi, or receive it as Sailor Moon."

"I'm really _not_ her!" Usagi protested, trying to fend him off with her hands. He brushed her hands aside and slid an arm about her waist and the other behind her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Mamoru announced, delighted when the blonde's eyes went huge.

"No! There will be no kissing." Usagi yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms.

Keeping a hold on the blonde was easy enough, but her constant wiggling was doing strange things to his concentration. He'd been about to make some witty retort, but he suddenly found that his mind had gone blank!

"Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window." he muttered to her, rolling his eyes. He had to get a hold of himself! She was only fifteen, after all, and he was the older man.

"You were about to let me go." Usagi snapped, leaning backwards in his arms.

"Wrong again." Mamoru said, jerking her back with his arms. Before she could blink, he'd covered her small mouth with his own, her protests smothered.

Mamoru proceeded to kiss her thoroughly and Usagi could only lay in his arms, completely overwhelmed. It felt so good though, his lips moving over hers. She'd never been kissed before that night and it was just a confusing muddle of emotions and sensations. His arms felt so good too...she sighed, her lips softening.

Immediately, Mamoru pulled back. Usagi was so young, even if she was Sailor Moon and he was more than 3/4 in love with her. They both needed time to sort through their feelings for their enemy.

"Ready to admit you're Sailor Moon yet?" he drawled, grinning at her flushed face and closed eyes. Usagi was really a very pretty girl and he knew she'd grow up to be an even more beautiful woman.

He briefly wondered if she would still be Sailor Moon when that happened. But whatever the Senshi were doing, Tuxedo Kamen was always going to be there for them...even if they didn't know his real identity.

That was a problem.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Mamoru's face, startled to see him staring at her with a frown. Had she done something wrong? She hadn't really known how to kiss him back. It was so new to her. She frowned back at him, straightening in his arms and resting her hands against his chest. She blinked, smiling slightly.

Boy, Mamoru was built under that ugly green jacket he usually wore and it really showed now that he was not wearing it!. Did he work out or something?

"Why are you frowning?" she demanded, feeling miffed. A guy gave her her first kisses and then frowned at her? She couldn't help but he a little insulted-and what was worse, she still felt like she was floating on cloud nine from his kisses. Something was building between them and it felt so strong and wonderful. Even if the feelings on his part were only for Sailor Moon...

"Why are you frowning at _me_?" Mamoru said, realizing that the blonde had a crease between her brows. Had the kiss not been as good as he thought? How insulting! He began to glare, without realising. Okay, so he'd kiss her AGAIN! And again and again until she admitted she was Sailor Moon and that she _enjoyed_ his kisses!

"Tell me you're Sailor Moon" he growled.

Usagi saw his glare and her old battle instincts kicked in. It was her against Mamoru again. The jerk and the Odango. _This_, she could do! "Think again, jerk! I'm not-" Her heated words were stopped as Mamoru's lips swooped down and crushed hers beneath him.

Usagi was so surprised that her eyes could only widen and she let him kiss her. When she realized she was loosing their argument because Mamoru was cheating, she shoved hard at his chest, satisfied when his lips jerked back from hers.

"Ready to admit yet?" Mamoru said, panting slightly. Usagi's face was even more flushed and she looked very annoyed-but so damn cute too! He grinned at her and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not Sailor-_no_!" she finished in a wail as Mamoru's head dipped again and his lips covered hers again. Why did he keep _doing_ that!

Usagi was going to admit it if he had to kiss her all night! Mamoru smiled against her lips, amused. How ironic! Kissing his enemy to get her to admit something. Sure, he'd never seen her as kissable before, but now that he did, he had the upper hand.

He pulled back abruptly and looked into her dazed eyes. "Ready to admit it yet?"

Usagi could really get to like being kissed by her worst enemy. Oh yes, she could. Every time his lips touched hers, her whole body came alive and tingled with pleasure. It felt wonderful and...her eyes snapped wide as his question filtered into her dazed thoughts.

"No!" she managed, blinking rapidly. If he kissed her one more time, she was a goner! She had no idea kisses could be used as a lethal weapon.

"I'm not-" she began. As Mamoru grinned wolfishly and his face moved in towards hers, Usagi panicked.

"I'm her! I'm her! I'm Sailor Moon, damn it!" she shouted, thrusting her hands against his chest.

Mamoru's grin widened in triumph. He'd done it! Usagi had admitted she was Sailor Moon. "Well, finally." he said mildly, brushing a hand through his hair to tidy it.

"That's _it_!" Usagi yelled wrathfully, as he let her go and she stumbled back a little. She crossed her arms and glared at the smug upper-classman.

"That's it." Mamoru said smoothly, reaching into his shirt pocket. He withdrew the golden broach and tossed it to Usagi, who looked as is she would like to cheerfully strangle him.

Usagi caught her broach with both hands and carefully placed it against her bow. It gave a slight pull and settled there. She had it back! The Senshi were going to be so happy and Usagi didn't have to be in battle defenseless. Speaking of!

"You creep! I had to go into battle with no transformation!" she yelled at him, stomping closer and thumping him on the chest with a fist.

Mamoru let her hit him a few times and then caught her fist gently, his blue eyes soft. "I'm so sorry about that, Usagi" he murmured, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

She stared up at him so angrily and he sighed. She was right, of course, but he'd always known he was ruthless. Especially when it came to something he wanted. And he wanted Sailor Moon. Now, he had her, but Usagi was not ready to have _him_. She was young and he suspected he'd been the first guy to kiss her.

"Yeah, well...don't do it again, jerk." Usagi muttered in distraction, leaning slightly into his touch. She was so confused right now! Her enemy had kissed her and now everything had changed. She sighed and pulled away from his warm hand, looking away. Mamoru had what he wanted and now everything would go back the way it was...at least, she'd _try_ to act the same way.

"Tell me..." Mamoru said thoughtfully, grabbing one slender hand in his and tugging her close. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, so he took her chin in his other hand and tilted her face towards him. Sad blue eyes met his and he knew instantly what she had been thinking. Silly Odango!

"Did you enjoy my kisses, Usagi?" he murmured, blue eyes tracing over her features tenderly. Everything had changed between them and he was damned if he was going to let them go back to the way it had been!

He was asking her _that_! Red color flooded Usagi's cheeks and her blue eyes widened. Of _course_ she'd enjoyed them! But she was damned if she'd let him know.

Her expression became stubborn and she opted for taunting him in the old familiar way. "Tell me truthfully now...you inhaled a lot of glue fumes as a child, right?" Usagi said hastily, trying to desperately get their relationship back on track. Their _old_ relationship.

But Mamoru just didn't seem to _want_ to go back.

"I'm not even going to ask where that one came from, Odango." Mamoru said with a broad grin. His blue eyes became rather tender. "You don't honestly think we can go back to what we were before, do you?"

"I liked the fighting" Usagi said rather faintly, looking away from his intense blue gaze. What was wrong with going back?

"So did I-and I'm sure we'll do it quite often...but I don't think of you as an enemy now" he paused, debating whether to tell her he was Tuxedo Kamen.

No...it was too early in their relationship and he wanted to have her fall for _him_, not his alter-ego.

"Especially since you're Sailor Moon," he went on teasingly. "And I _enjoy_ kissing Sailor Moon."

Oh...she saw now. She was Sailor Moon to him, not Usagi. "Why is that different because of that!" she demanded, looking away.

"I'll tell you one day. But for now, just remember that I have a 'thing' for Sailor Moon." Mamoru's smile became lascivious. "And I'm still hoping I'll get her for Christmas, gift-wrapped."

"Mamoru! You pervert!" Usagi shrieked in mortification. She'd completely _forgotten_ that part!

"It's Christmas Eve, Odango Atama." Mamoru reminded her, eyes devilish. He sighed and stepped back from her slightly, resting his hands on either side of her face. The Odango WAS only fifteen and she had no idea how determined he was to have her all to himself.

Maybe when she grew up a bit, though. For now, he could be satisfied with a few kisses, but when she hit 16, she was all _his_.

Usagi was astonished when Mamoru's hands framed her face gently and then he leant in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, very unlike his previous kisses. Was he being like this because she had finally admitted she was Sailor Moon? She didn't know if she liked a guy being interested in her just because he had a thing for her alter-ego.

Without knowing, her face fell as Mamoru drew back.

"What is it?" he asked her, frowning slightly. "I was just joking about the gift-wrapping part!" he said, teasing her lightly. The blonde looked so damn serious! What did he do wrong?

"Nothing. Nothing." Usagi said hastily, fighting back a tear. She was beginning to really like Mamoru-and not in a 'friend' sort of way-but did he only like her because she was Sailor Moon? "I have to go." she said, voice a little choked.

"Odango?" Mamoru said uncertainly. He stared at her unhappy face for a long moment, then realization hit him. She was worried that he only wanted Sailor Moon!

Hiding a smile, he ruffled her hair in affection and let her go. "Maybe Sailor Moon will get something she's always wanted for Christmas too." he murmured to her mysteriously.

Usagi was confused and it showed in her eyes, then she shook her head and smiled. It was Christmas Eve! No time for being sad over something that couldn't be helped. If Mamoru had strong feelings for Sailor Moon, then maybe one day he'd feel the same for the School girl behind the fuku.

She suddenly remembered something and her blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god!" she gasped, hands flying to her cheeks in shock.

"What!" Mamoru said, hurriedly looking around. Was it a Youma? Did Sailor Moon have a psychic connection to the other Senshi and Zoisite was at it again?

"You Senshi don't have a psychic bond, do you?" he asked suspiciously. Boy, would _that_ be embarrassing! His actions had been less than that of an enemy and if the Senshi were somehow aware of that...his blue eyes anxious, he waited for Usagi to answer.

"What?" Usagi gaped at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "No no!" she said, giggling, blue eyes bright with mirth. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Mamoru looked rather sheepish, a hand going to the back of his neck. "Well..." he said, trailing off in embarrassment.

"I forgot the Christmas shopping!" The blonde wailed, jumping up and down in agitation.

This time, it was Mamoru who gaped. Then he groaned and slapped his forehead. "Once a ditz, always a ditz!" he muttered under his breath. Trust the Odango to remember such a thing right then!

"Mamoru! It's Christmas _eve._" Usagi yelled at him in disbelief. She blinked, remembering something. "Oh wait, you don't _like_ Christmas" she said, shaking her head. How could someone hate Christmas?

Mamoru smiled at her warmly. "I don't think I hate Christmas as much as I did," he told her smugly. "I got PART of my Christmas wish, after all."

"Part of it?" Usagi said, eyes flickering to the bed.

"You're not exactly gift-wrapped, but you're in my room." The upper-classman said, leering at her comically.

She giggled and he waved her off, turning to leave the room. He had some planning to do and he needed to think without his greatest weakness around to distract him. Usagi had a secret Christmas wish also and he was going to give it to her. Behind him, he heard Usagi talking to Jupiter on her Communicator. A device he'd seen rarely, but always wondered how it worked.

"Jupiter? I have the broach!" Usagi squealed in delight.

"You found it?" Jupiter's voice was relieved. "I was getting worried."

"Not exactly," The blonde said airily. "But never mind _that_! Did you realize it's Christmas Eve and we haven't even done any shopping!"

Well, they _were_ fifteen year olds, Mamoru thought wryly. Let Usagi be a child while she could and meanwhile _he _would make plans.

He had the perfect gift for his Usagi and there was still the little matter of kissing a certain blonde heroine at the next battle...

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The Sequel 'Gift-Wrapped' might be out next week so keep your eyes peeled!

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '_**Usagi And Mamoru**_'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


End file.
